Fairy Tail: Choosing Fate 1
by Roxychick961488
Summary: Princess Lucy Heartfilia has obsessed her whole life to cracking the mystery of why the world suddenly went from kingdom wars, to hating every dragon that has ever existed. Desperate for answers and eager to stop the hate; Lucy finds, meets, and rescues a pink haired man who is sided with the Dragons. Could meeting Natsu finally be her chance?
1. Chapter 1

Hello all!

It's been a long time since I've written a story or continued one, huh? I'm sorry; it's just very hard to find time with working at a hospital; I'm constantly on the go.

But anyway, about my writing; I love to write as you all know. If I could have one wish, I'd definitely wish more than anything to spend more time with writing. I sincerely miss the days where I would type until 4 in the morning; working on something, not only I enjoyed writing, but something I'd hope other people can get enjoyment out of too. Because I'm constantly on the go, it's hard for me to brain storm new story ideas and different plots and endings. Ya know.

With all that said, I am going to do my absolute best to continue writing. I can't, and will not promise any due dates or anything.

I have been editing Sexual Tensions and working on the next few chapters. I think I want to take it all down and re-post it with the edits. After that, what I will start doing is, working on every chapter and not post it until it's all 100% finished, then just give you guys all the chapters at once. minus just this one, of course so I can inform you. It will take me longer to post- but at least you won't be waiting 20 years for the next chapter. I know as a reader how frustrating that could be.

From here on out I will only ever post on Fanfiction and DeviantArt. (Mayumi Nakashima). YouTube is just getting too strict that it's not fun to post there anymore. Maybe in the future, I will find a site that is like YouTube, for chat shows and stuff; try and start those up again. Because I do like doing that. But for right now I will stick with these two sites.

So, that's all for now. Hope you all have a great day!

* * *

**Choosing Fate 1**

_For as long as I can remember, this has always been a world of blood, crime, and hateful battles. Although in the beginning, the war was only between the four main kingdoms:_

_That of the one pass the waves, known as the Water Kingdom; the one with the seven strongest knights, the Sword Kingdom; The kingdom pass snow mountain, the Ice Kingdom; And this one. My kingdom from the stars; The Spiritual Kingdom._

_I never did understand why there was so much hate... but I knew better than to ask. As time went on, eventually a treaty was proposed between the four kingdoms; and with it finally came some peace._

_However, the way my world works is; when one war ends, another one begins. And so with that, Mother and Father came to a conclusion on my sixth birthday._

"Happy Birthday Lucy."

Jude walked out a three teared cake with Lucy's favorite frosting on it.

"Make a wish before you blow out the candles" Layla smiled.

Lucy closed her eyes and cupped her tiny hands together. When the candles were blown, Lucy rushed to her mom and yanked gently on her long red dress.

"Mommy, Mommy!"

"Yes sweetie?"

"Can you read the last chapter of that story now?"

"You don't want a slice of your cake?"

"I do, but I want to hear the rest of the story!"

"That story is for bed time you know." Layla informed.

"Please mommy!" Lucy begged with sparkling eyes.

Layla smiled. "Alright, because It's your birthday I will make an exception. Go and bring it here"

"Horraay!" Lucy rushed off to her room.

. . .

"And the prince and the princess lived happily ever after" Layla finished.

"Wow! The prince is very brave"

"He surely is, isn't he?" The kind woman paused. "Now Lucy, I have a very special reason why I told you this story these past couple of nights."

"Special?" The young girl looked up at her mom in wonder.

"Yes. Your Father and I think it would be in your best interest if you were to have your very own prince"

Lucy beamed. "My very own prince!"

"Doesn't that sound exciting? This prince will always protect you, and even marry you some day."

"Huh? Marry?" The young blonde knitted her brows together in confusion. "Um, but mommy, isn't that something old people do?"

_Looking back on it now, I suppose I was too young to understand. Nonetheless, days went by and we patiently waited for the Ice Kingdom's prince to arrive. _

_As we did... I started to hear strange rumors spread through the castle. __And one day I over heard my father and our guard talking..._

"Sir, I went down there myself to investigate, and I saw young children with them." The man tried to explain to Jude.

"I don't care." Jude fussed. "They're all good for nothing fiends. I want them all tarnished."

"Sir! Y-You can't be serious! What about the about the children? What if you're making a grand mistake? What if they aren't bad?"

"You dare question me Gildarts? They are simply too dangerous and should not be trusted! I am only looking out for what's best for our Kingdom, and I suggest you do the same."

Gildarts nervously rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry sir. I spoke out of turn."

"Apology accepted. Now go. Gather the other knights and get them on board. Dragons are just too dangerous."

'Dragons?' Lucy echoed in her mind.

Gildarts turned away from Jude and started walking out of the office. Wrapped up in his own mind, he didn't see Lucy and ended up bumping into her. Lucy looked up at the older man and started to feel a little uneasy under his nasty scowl.

Suddenly the man smiled and patted Lucy on the head. "Well, Good morning Princess Lucy. Why the long face? Smile okay?"

So she did.

_It was strange... In my whole six year old life, I've never once heard of 'Dragon' until that day. I later discovered that dragons were actually even in the stories mom read to me. I wonder why she always skipped over it and went straight to the prince. Did mom have a thing against dragons too?_

_That's when I took it upon myself to read about them. Before I could get into anything actually worth reading, the prince showed up. I was surprised when I first met him, because he was my age. I had assumed from the stories, princes were much older._

"Hey you, girl." A young boy approached the blonde in her family garden. "Do you know where I can find the Spiritual Princess?"

"Who are you?"

"I'm looking for the Princess. I have no business with you therefore I have the right, not to answer your question"

"Okaaay? Well it just so happens I do know the Princess personally."

"You do? So where is she?"

The blonde shrugged. "I could tell you... but she doesn't like meanies."

"Meanies?" The boy's eyes twitched.

"I can tell you where she is, if you can be nice."

"U-Uh... Where is the Princess? Please?"

"Right then. That wasn't so hard was it? I'm pleased to meet you, my name is Lucy Heartfilia. Daughter of king and queen Heartfilia."

"You're the princess?"

Lucy grinned. "I am. And you are?"

"Em.. Gray... Gray Fullbuster, prince of the Ice Kingdom."

"Oh! So you're the Prince? Where is your carriage?"

"I don't need a carriage when my kingdom is just in the other side of the mountain."

Lucy was surprised by this. "Does that mean you walked? That's incredible. Even by foot, it's still a pretty long walk."

"It was nothing" Gray stated with a proud puffed out chest.

_And that is how I met Prince Gray._

_ Sadly my research on dragons became a little scarce after that, due to it being a lot harder to sneak time in by myself the older I got. __There were so many rules I had to follow, so many expectations on how to be a proper princess._

_One day when I finally managed to have a few hours to myself, I went to the library and got as many books on Dragons as I could. I was so excited to read each and every one. _

_Unfortunately when I got back to the castle, one of the maids took immediate notice of the books, then brought it to father's attention. It didn't take him long after that to storm in the study room, take all the books and swing them one by one into the burning fire, in the fire place._

_I felt so helpless that day. _

_I began sneaking the books around, and yet some how father would always find them and destroy them. But one thing that he could never destroy was my curiosity. For every time he burned a book, I grew more and more obsessed with the desire to know: Just why were dragon's so hated? How did we go from kingdom wars to hating dragons?_

Lucy scribbled in a journal.

_And that leads me to the present day... my eighteen birthday is coming up in a few months, and I can't help this heavy feeling that I'm running out of time._

The feather pen wrote each word carefully.

_I won't give up on my research on dragons. Hopefully one day, I will be lucky enough to meet one face to face and ask their side of the story. After all there are always two sides to every story, right? _

Lucy played around with her pen as she got lost in her thoughts again. 'I wonder if there is any specific place I could go to read about dragons. I'm down to the very last book in the entire kingdom, and even though I've read it over and over, I still don't understand. I need more information.'

"Hey Lucy!" Gray hugged the blonde in the chair, from behind; surprising her.

"Gray!"

"What are you doing?"

"Oh... um" she paused. "I was just writing."

"You and your writing." Gray smiled. "You have got to let me read it some day"

Lucy stuck out her tongue. "Not a chance Fullbuster"

"Come on~! I am your best friend after all."

"You are not my best friend. Levy is."

The man smirked. "Oh, but she doesn't count because she is your guard. Besides I meant your closest guy friend."

"Oh I don't know" Lucy giggled. "I think my closest guy friend would have to be Loke"

Gray pretended to be hurt by her words. "Wait you mean, I've lost to my own body guard?"

The two share an extended laugh together before getting semi-serious.

"So what do you feel like doing today?" Gray asked.

"I think I would like to take a stroll through the family garden."

"You really like it out there, huh?"

"Yes" Lucy grinned. "I really do."

Suddenly Lucy's bedroom door slammed open, and in came a scared Levy.

"Princess Lucy!"

"Levy?" Lucy turned to her guard feeling her heart drop. "What's the matter?"

At that moment Loke entered the bedroom as well. "Prince Gray! _I'm sorry for the intrusion of your room lady Lucy!_" Loke rushed the last part in.

"What's going on?" Gray asked.

"We have to get you both to safety right away!" Levy started.

"The kingdom is under attack." Loke finished.

"Under attack?! By who?" Gray questioned.

Levy and Loke glance at each other briefly.

"Dragons!" Levy hollered.

Lucy's eyes went wide and she could swear her heart leaped.


	2. Chapter 2

**Choosing Fate 2**

_"We have to get you both to safety right away!" Levy started._

_"The kingdom is under attack." Loke finished._

_"Under attack?! By who?"Gray questioned._

_Levy and Loke glance at each other briefly._

_"Dragons!" Levy hollered._

_Lucy's eyes went wide and she could swear her heart leaped._

**xoxo**

"Please we must not delay any longer! Queen Layla and King Jude are holding them off as much as they can, until we get you two safe." Loke informed impulsively

"Loke!" Levy gasped. "We weren't supposed to say that in front of Lucy!"

"Wait what?" Lucy blinked, then suddenly filled with worry. "My parents?! Why are they out there!?"

"Lucy... try to understand, the king and queen are just protecting the castle, to ensure you two get to underground safely. Let's not put them being out there in vain, alright?" Levy reasoned.

Lucy went quiet.

"Why are they even attacking?" Gray asked. "Are they trying to come after Lucy or I?"

"We're not sure what they're after" Loke admitted.

"But we won't risk your safety." Levy added.

Loke sat on a near by ledge to catch his breath. "We made it."

"Yes, thankfully we made it with almost no problem" Levy puffed.

"Good." Gray turned around. "Hey, you okay Lucy?"

"Lucy?" The prince knitted his brows together, when he noticed Lucy wasn't with them. Then suddenly, panic flooded over the black haired man. "Where's Lucy!?"

"I'm sorry Gray... Levy... Loke..." Lucy ran quickly.

"But I refuse to sit back and wait, knowing my parents are out there!"

"STOP IT!" An unfamiliar voice screamed, grabbing the attention of the princess.

Lucy craned her head over her shoulder, and stopped running. "What was that?"

"What the hell Loke! Why can't we go after her!?" Gray hissed.

"I'm sorry, but I have sworn protection over you. Not Princess Lucy. Levy is going to find her, please understand"

"No! No I don't understand Loke! My fiancé is out there; where the dragons are causing massive destruction, and you're saying we can't go and help her!? What is the matter with you?" Gray fumed. "If something happens to her, I swear!"

Loke narrowed his eyes and felt a churning in the pit of his stomach. Of course he was just as worried as Gray; but his duty was clear. They're just gonna have to leave this to Levy.

The blonde walked in the direction the scream came from.

"If I'm not mistaken, it came from over this way."

The princess slapped her hands over her mouth as she watched a man get kicked, and rolled over several times; causing a large dust cloud to engulf him.

Within seconds, the dust cloud began to expand and clear up, allowing the man to become visible.

Lucy scanned the stranger carefully. Starting at his feet, going up to his head. By the looks of his dirty and ripped up clothing, he must have been fighting for a while. This questionable pink haired man stood tall; but only for a moment, because he was soon punched, and kicked once again by two men.

_-Two slim, yet muscular, toned young men of average height, one with spiky blond hair, which is kept in strands jutting outwards in every direction, and a smaller, frontal cowlick of hair partially hanging over his forehead. And the other with rather messy black hair, which almost reached down to his shoulders, along with some strands pointing upwards on top of his head, and a prominent tuft obscuring most of his forehead.-_ Lucy subconsciously noted.

"W-What in the world is going on?" The girl felt unexplainable tears form in her eyes, watching this ominous act.

This man had been forced to the ground so many times, and yet he still has the will power to stand.

Just who was this guy?

Just when Lucy felt like she couldn't handle watching anymore, the two men suddenly stopped attacking and started to walk away.

Like nothing even happened. The princess felt enraged.

"They're just gonna walk away like that?! How cruel!"

"Where do you think you're going!?" The weakend man stumbled back a bit. "I can still take you cowards!"

Lucy's heart stopped when the man's eyes closed, he started to fall back; there was a large crater behind him, which looked unsafely deep.

Acting on instinct, the blonde ran towards the falling man, diving down; catching the pinkette by his wrist. Then with all her might, Lucy pulled the boy back onto his hands and knees, holding him steady by the shoulders as he panted.

"Hey... are you alright?" Lucy asked.

"My name is Lucy" The busty blonde said with a smile.

The boy ogled blankly for a minute before flashing a wide toothy grin. "I'm Natsu."

The two fell silent for a moment.

"Why were those men after you?" Lucy paused a bit hesitantly. "You're not some criminal, are you?"

Once again the new friends fell silent, and after a long pause, Natsu smirked devilishly.

The man slyly slid behind Lucy. "Hey, who knows! I could be the most wanted murderer in town. But I always get away to hunt down strange blonde girls." He spoke in a creepy tone.

"eeeeeek" Lucy instantly felt chills run down her spine. "A-A-A murder?! N-No way!"

Natsu broke out into a fit of laughter. "Man~ haha~ You sure are gullible aren't ya! haha. I'm just teasing you"

The blonde puffed out her cheeks and crossed her arms into her chest.

Tsk who does this guy think he is?!

Teasing someone he'd only just met?

"Truthfully though" Natsu began. "I'm not really sure why they attacked me. What I do know is that they betrayed us."

Lucy lifted her brows in surprise. "Betrayed? How?"

Before anything else was said, the clanking sound of heavy metal running their way caught the immediate attention of the pair.

"Over there!" A large group of men said.

"The Army?" Lucy uttered with confusion. "What are they doing here?"

Natsu instantly got in front of Lucy in a protecting manner.

"Get the both of them" One man ordered, and the rest of the army did as they were told.

Within a flash of a second, and no time to react; the men in the armor grabbed a hold of the pair, pulling their hands behind their backs.

"Ouch!" Lucy hissed. "Hey that hurts! What is the meaning of this?! Let go!"

The three men that had Lucy, tightened their grips, and the blonde found it harder to move around.

"Hey!" Natsu thrashed around. "Let her go! What's with you people!?"

"Wait a minute men." The leader paused the group. "The woman"

The military man studied her harder. "There is no doubt. Let her go! She is princess Lucy!"

"Princess!?" Natsu looked at her in shock.

"My apologies your majesty." The men let the woman go.

Lucy rubbed her wrist lightly before turning to Natsu; whom was once again, being forced to the ground; this time by five to six men.

Jeez, was he ever going to get a break?

"What are you doing? Let him go as well."

"Sorry Princess. We can not do that."

"And why not?! I demand you"

"Again I'm sorry but you have no power to do that. We have orders to take him away"

"Orders from who?"

"All I can say, is that we have reason to believe, this man is running with the dragons."

Lucy stilled. "Sided with dragons?"

"Take him away men" The commander ordered.

"What? Wait! Where will you be taking him?"

"That's classified information even for you princess. Now go back to the castle. It's not safe for you out here on your own"

"Lu-chan! There you are!" Levy ran to the blonde with tears in her eyes.

"Levy chan?" The friends embrace.

"Thank goodness you're alright!"

Levy pulled away and lifted her index finger ready to scold. "Now Lucy. I am going to say this as your best friend. Don't you ever disappear on me like that again! You had me worried sick!"

Lucy smiled softly. Levy scolding her, reminded her just how much Levy cared about her. This is why they're such good friends.

"I'm sorry I worried you Levy-chan. I just wanted to go after-" Lucy's eyes went wide.

"-My parents!" How could she have forgotten such an important mission?

"Hey! Lemme go!" Natsu snarled as he got further and further away.

Lucy jerked her head towards the men, carrying the loud pinkette away. "Natsu!"

"Say, Levy-chan, you were once in the army. Do you know where they are taking him?"

Levy blinked curiously. "Who?" she ogled down the street to the army men walking away. "That man?"

The guard then placed her hands on her hips redirecting her eyes to the princess. "I'm sorry Lu-chan. You are my very best friend, and you know I would tell you anything, but if the army is taking him; I can't reveal locations."

Lucy lowered her eyes to the ground feeling helpless, causing Levy to press her lips together feeling a tad guilty.

. . .

"Come on Lu-chan. Things are starting to settle down. Why don't we go look for your parents."

The blonde nodded slowly. "Okay"

"Leo-san" The pink haired woman said softly.

"Aries? Hey, what are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry, I came down here to inform you and the prince that it is now safe to come out of hiding.

"It's about friggen time!" Gray grumbled. "I'm going to find Lucy!"

The prince aggressively brushed past, a sighing Loke, and ran out of the hideout.

Aries watched the prince until he was out of sight, then turned her attention back to Loke. "Is... everything alright Leo-san?"

The orangette put his finger tips on his forehead. "Let's just say, I'm just going to have to deal with Prince Gray hating me for a little while. It's just not my mission to go after Princess Lucy!"

Aries ambled to the stressed man, then placed her soft hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, I'm not sure what happened between you two. But sometimes as hard as it may get, your duty is to keep prince Gray safe under any circumstance. Seeing as he is still in one peace, I say whatever you did; keep it up."

Loke and Aries share a longing smile.

"Just give the prince time, I'm sure he'll come around sooner than you think"

"Thanks" He whispered.

Lucy and Levy walked the streets, both their hearts falling heavy from the immense destruction around them.

"I can't believe the dragons would just do something like this, and out of no where..." Levy shook her head.

Lucy bit her lip lightly, remaining silent.

The young guard and princess eventually made their way back to the castle. When the friends got past the gate, they noticed Jude, standing in the ravaged family garden.

"Father!" the blonde hollered in relief.

Lucy started to run up to her father, but the moment he turned towards her to show off his grief-stricken features; Lucy's heart sank and she slowed her pace down.

"Lucy..." He mumbled hoarsely.

Levy caught up to the two, and instantly slapped her hand across her mouth, as tears wasted no time welling up the blunette's eyes.

Lucy's eyes landed on the bloody, beaten up woman, who laid motionless on the garden ground.

"M-Mother?" The princess shakily whispered.

Lucy studied the woman she adored, with shocked and mixed emotions; feeling paralyzed, and numb.

"Take a good look Lucy..." Jude started slowly. "This is all the works of those dragon's you obsessed over."

Lucy shook her head, feeling the need to throw up as she felt her body grow cold and pale.

No...

No... this...

This couldn't be.

There... there is no way...

There is a side... to every... story...

Right?

"Look what they've done!" Jude raised his voice. "THEY KILLED YOUR MOTHER!"

Levy recoiled a bit from the sudden out burst.

"I hope you're happy you defended these things for so long Lucy" Jude stormed off.

Twenty minutes went by and Lucy still stood frozen in her place.

"Lu-chan..." Levy spoke brokenly, never leaving her side. "Are... are you alright?"

The blonde slowly rose her head to the sky.

The need to cry was there.

But strange enough, the tears felt... stuck.

"Hey... Don't listen to your father alright? He is just upset. None of this is your fault." Levy tried to comfort. "I hope you know that."

Silence for just a little while longer.

"Lu-chan?"

"Levy..." The blonde finally spoke.

"I'm right here"

"I... would like to go for a stroll." Lucy forced a smile. "I would like to be alone for a while too, if that's alright"

Levy widened her eyes. "Lu-chan... I can't do that right after an attack like this, it's against my royal duty"

"Then forget your royal duty now, and look to me as a friend and please understand. And please be sure to inform Gray, I'm unharmed.

Levy's eyes softened, then narrowed off to the side.


	3. Chapter 3

**Choosing fate 3**

_"Levy..." The blonde finally spoke._

_"I'm right here"_

_"I... would like to go for a stroll." Lucy forced a smile. "I would like to be alone for a while too if that's alright"_

_Levy widened her eyes. "Lu-chan... I can't do that right after an attack like this, it's against my royal duty"_

_"Then forget your royal duty now, and look to me as a friend and please understand"_

_Levy's eyes softened, then narrowed off to the side._

**XOXO**

Lucy zombie-like dragged her feet along the damaged pathway.

_Young Lucy covered her eyes, frightened by something that had happened. S__uddenly a hand reached out and rested on the top of her head, causing the princess to look over her shoulder. Seeing her mother's soft smile made the fear disappear._

Memories of Layla played in Lucy's mind like a broken record stuck on repeat.

Lucy remembered all the little things: her smile, the way she smelt when she hugged her, reading to her every night, and simply always being there for Lucy when she needed it.

Layla was more than just a mother to Lucy. She was a bestfriend.

So the thought of her actually being gone was just too much for the teenager to take in.

Tears began to well up Lucy's eyes. "Mother..."

Was this it? Was this the moment she was going to allow it to hit her...?

"Ouch! You bastards" Natsu hissed when he was thrown and locked in a small cell.

"That should hold you until we figure out what to do with ya" The warden smirked.

"Let me out! What am I even doing in here!? I didn't do nothin!"

"Nothing you say? Are we playing stupid now. We know you've sided with the enemy. We saw you with them!"

"Sided? Enemy?" Natsu lifted a brow. "What are you talking about?"

"Still playing dumb huh? Well it doesn't matter." The warden began walking away. "Word of advice, don't make yourself comfortable. You won't be here long. You can try to escape, but those bars are made from the strongest material in all the kingdoms. Magic is futile, not even a real dragon could break through them." He chuckled.

"Hey! Don't leave! I'm not done talking! What do you plan on doing to me!? Hey! And who is the enemy here?!" Natsu yelled demanding answers, but the man effortlessly disappeared.

Being in the cell now for a couple hours, Natsu began getting insanely impatient.

"HEY" He yelled.

"BASTARDS!"

"I WILL TURN YOU ALL INTO ASH!"

"Hush!" The blonde appeared, putting the hood of her black cloak down. "It's the middle of the night, yelling isn't going to do anything for you"

Natsu blinked at the blonde for a second, then excitedly sprung to his feet, throwing his hands in the air. "LUIGI!"

"It's Lucy!" The blonde angrily corrected.

Natsu gripped the cell bars, flashing the blonde a wide smile. "What's up cutie!"

More rage entered the blonde. "What's with the pet name? Cut it out"

"What brings you here?"

"You want to get out don't you? So just stay quiet while I look for the- oh!"

Lucy snatched the gold metal. "The key!"

Natsu ogled the girl. "You came here just to let me go?"

The pinkette smiled. "You're so nice! Thanks~!"

Lucy's eyes fumbled with the cell's lock; falling into her mind about something Levy told her earlier that day.

_"Okay. I will tell you, but you have to swear secrecy" Levy demanded._

_"I swear."_

_"Good. Now to start, the army is an organization meant to deal with specific critical cases, that are bad, or severely dangerous. If the army were to take a dangerous prisoner, they would most likely keep them at the base underground, on the outskirts of the kingdom."_

_"What do they usually do with prisoners after they bring them there?" Lucy asked._

_"Well, what would you do with a dangerous prisoner?"_

_Lucy shrugged. _

_"I presume they still give the prisoner two to three days. That way they can decide which way is best to end their life."_

_"E-End their life?!" Lucy let her mouth hang open a bit._

_"The reason I left the army was because the cruel ways they kill people. No matter what anyone does, no body deserves to die that miserably."_

"Natsu, if I don't get you out, they'll kill you" Lucy said concerned; opening the cell door.

"Pfft" Natsu chuckled. "I'd like to see them try that."

"You're not scared?"

"What's there to be scared about? I haven't done nothin'. Besides I could take them all with my eyes closed"

Lucy's eyes widened a bit and her cheeks tinted pink. _'Wow, this guy... he is very brave'_

Sparkles began to appear all around the pinkette.

Lucy's eyes went wide, and a deeper blush spread on her face. _'Is he... sparkling?!'_

"Waaah" Lucy fumed with smoke coming out of her ears. _'Bad girl! Stop this right now Lucy! You don't even know this guy! What if he really is some murderer!?'_

Natsu knitted his brows together and filled with confusion. "Um... Lucy? Is everything okay?"

_Natsu walked up to the bashful girl, grabbing her tiny hand, holding it a little below eye level. The atmosphere went pink _and _Lucy smiled, using her free hand to hold the two hands that were intertwined. _

'_Hey Princess..." Natsu began smoothly. "I am a murderer after all, so how should I do it to you?'_

_'Well, you know. Anyway would be fine with me. As long as you're the one to do it'_

Lucy's eyes spiraled and her whole face heated up._ 'oh my gosh! what the hell is wrong with my imagination!? There is no way I would let that happen! What's going oooon!'_

Natsu still watching Lucy have her episode, stood blankly. "Um... Earth to weirdo? Are you still there?"

Lucy snapped out of her head, and ogled the pinkette with embarrassment. Soon she found herself sighing out loud.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what's going on" Lucy admitted.

"You're the princess, and you don't know what's going on?"

"Huh?" Lucy lifted a brow.

That's not what she meant. But let's roll with it.

"Oh, we're going to have to hide you some where, to rest for the night."

"I don't need to hide. I'll just run back home."

"And risk them finding you again?"

"They won't find me where I'm going, I promise."

"But still, it's late. The kingdom is heavily guarded at night. You might not make it very far." Lucy informed. "Hey, I know! there is a secret path through my family garden nobody goes to. If we can make it there without being caught you can just crash in my room for the night"

Natsu tilted his head slightly, shifting is weight onto one leg. "You're room?"

"I may be the Princess, but no one dares to enter my room without permission. It will be the safest place for the time being."

"That's pretty nervy of you _Princess_"

"How is it nervy?"

"Think about it, for one- some reason the world seems to be out to get me. And two you don't really know me. Would you really risk your safety over me? No one seems to believe anything I say around here. So what if I am the bad guy?" Natsu inquired.

Lucy smiled and shook her head slowly. "I know you're not the bad guy. Natsu. You told me yourself that you were innocent. I don't care if the world doesn't believe you, for some reason that I can't explain. I do.

Natsu's mouth dropped open a little.

"What a weirdo..." He blushed.

"Still..." Natsu dropped the blush, and continued. "It doesn't seem right. Why trust me so much if your people don't? If they were to find me under your care, what would happen to you? Your family?"

Lucy's eyes opened a bit wider as Natsu carelessly rambled on. Soon his voice started to tune out, and Lucy's eyes casted a shadow when his words caused a familiar sting.

"Shut up" The blonde snapped; then the pinkette instantly went quiet.

Tears were in Lucy's eyes as she spoke. "Please, just stop talking for a minute."

At long last, the tears Lucy couldn't quite get to surface, began pouring out like a storm.

Natsu's cornea's shrunk. _Why_? Why was she crying?

Did he go and say something wrong?

"I'm sorry" She sobbed. "I'm so sorry..."

"It's true" Lucy spoke with her head facing down. "I have no clue what I am doing. But wrong or right I can't just let you get killed!"

"Lucy..."

"Mother... she died... I couldn't be there for her..."

Natsu felt his stomach flip, but all he could do was watch quietly, as Lucy broke down in front of him.

"I couldn't save her... I..." Lucy paused to cry harder. "I didn't even say goodbye. And now... all that I feel is left in this world is... the very hate that killed her..."

Lucy covered her eyes, not wanting the man to stare so much while she was so emotional. This action unconsciously gave Lucy the feeling of privacy and dignity in the embarrassing situation.

"Natsu... this war... all the killing! It has to stop! It has too! Because the only thing it will ever bring, is just so much more suffering!"

Natsu walked closer, gently placing a hand on the blonde's upper arm. When Lucy felt the large hand, she looked up at the taller man. The pinkette then used his free hand; placing it on the back of Lucy's head, pulling her into his warm chest; causing the blonde to instantly melt into him and cry so much harder.

_The instant connection between two soulmates... bonds indescribable by human words._

Lucy smiled happily.

"Come on" The princess reached out her hand. "Let's get out of here before the guard comes back."

Natsu gazed at the hand; then slowly reached out his own, grabbing a hold of Lucy's.

"Oi... don't pull me so much!"

"Thank goodness!" Lucy sighed. "We made it back to my room with no problem"

Natsu grimaced intimidatingly at the large room. "T-This is a bedroom!? It looks more like a small house!"

"Really?" Lucy blinked. "It's nothing special."

"If this is just one room, I can't even imagine what the rest of your place looks like."

The princess shrugged. "Anyway! Now that we're here safe, how about a late night snack."

Natsu excitedly beamed ear to ear. "Now you're talking!"

"Great. I suppose I can rustle up something quick in the kitchen, then sneak it back here"

"Lemme go with you"

"You sure like doing things that increase the risk of you getting caught! No! Just stay here"

"Man, that's lame! You're pretty boring ya know"

"What! I am not!" Lucy defended.

"WHOA! This kitchen is huge!" Natsu shrieked. "You must have a lot of food"

Lucy's heart dropped, and she spun around grabbing the side of the man's mouth; stretching it out as far as she could get it. "You idiot! Keep your voice down! That was my only rule for you to tag along!"

Natsu mimicked the blonde and stretched her mouth out. "Hey! This hurts you know!"

"I'm finished" Lucy whispered feeling proud of her standard bento box with white rice, noodles, chicken, cooked vegetables, and a side of rice balls.

Even though Natsu was slightly impressed, he put a hand over his mouth, acting as if he was gonna hurl. "You spent your time making this? Well gee, let's hope it tastes better than it looks"

Lucy puffed her cheeks. "How rude! I spent this time happily cooking for you! I didn't have much time and for how quick I made it, I think it's pretty good"

Natsu blinked, then took a bite of Lucy's cooked meal.

"It's good..." He blushed a little.

Lucy felt her heart swell, then she blushed a little too.

"What?" He grumbled as he stuffed his face.

Lucy's blush grew deeper, and she smiled. "It's nothing. Thank you" she watched the boy eat.

Back in the comfort and safety of Lucy's room the princess turned to the dragon.

"Hey Natsu... now that we're back here. Can I ask you something."

"Sure what is it?"

Lucy peered anxiously at the pinkette. "The guards mentioned that you stay with dragons? Is that true?"

"Well I mean yeah. Why?"

. . .

"Luuucyyyy!" Gray's voice echoing from the distance and getting closer filled the room startling the blonde.

"Eh! What timing!"

"What's wrong?"

"It's Gray! He's coming here!"

"Gray? Who's Gray? I thought you said no one comes here without your permission."

Lucy bit her lip. "Gray is the prince and I forgot all about him! Ahh no time you need to hide Natsu."

"Hide?" Natsu blinked carelessly. "Where?"

"Anywhere it's a large room just hide somewhere!"

"Okay" Natsu grabbed Lucy's wrist and pulled her with him.

"What are you doing I said you hide not me too!"

Natsu ignoring the blonde's fumbling gently threw her against her bed then crawled on top of her.

"What the hell are you doing!?"

"Shh" Natsu hushed and grabbed the white large poofy comforter, flung it over the pair; trapping himself under it, then laying on Lucy's chest.

"N-Natsu?!" she nervously looked under the covers at him.

"Just pretend your sick!" Natsu smiled.

What the hell kind of hiding spot was this!?

"This is insane! He'll never buy this! Get out!" Lucy seethed.

Too late.

"Lucy!" Gray broke through the doors.

"G-Gray!" Lucy skittishly blushed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Choosing fate 4**

_"What are you doing I said you hide not me too!"_

_Natsu ignoring the blonde's fumbling gently threw her against her bed then crawled on top of her._

_"What the hell are you doing!?"_

_"Shh" Natsu hushed and grabbed the white large poofy comforter, flung it over the pair; trapping himself under it, then laying on Lucy's chest._

_"N-Natsu?!" she nervously looked under the covers at him._

_"Just pretend your sick!" Natsu smiled._

_What the hell kind of hiding spot was this!?_

_"This is insane! He'll never buy this! Get out!" Lucy seethed._

_Too late._

_"Lucy!" Gray broke through the doors._

_"G-Gray!" Lucy skittishly blushed._

**XOXO**

"Hey, are you alright?" Gray stepped towards her, making her heart sink. "I know these past couple days haven't been easy for you."

"I'm fine" She said quickly.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I...uh. I guess I just don't feel good."

"Oh really? Well you don't have fever or anything, right?" Gray got even closer. "Want me to check?"

"N-No!" Lucy stammered. "D-Don't come over here!"

"Lucy?" Gray lifted a suspicious brow.

"I mean... Just in case, I don't want you g-getting sick or anything. After all, you have to be in top shape when the Princess of the water kingdom comes"

The prince thought in silence for a moment, baffled by the strange behavior.

Well she did just lose her mom.

Maybe Lucy just wanted to be alone?

"You're right" The prince then took a step back.

Lucy felt instantly relived. "Do you know when the arrival of the Princess is?"

"Yeah, she will be here tomorrow afternoon. As you know, the moment she gets here I have to travel back to my kingdom with her for a few days."

"Yes, I am aware. Have we heard anything back from the Sword Kingdom's princess?"

"Actually, we did. She insisted on staying where she is though. Something important she has to guard? I'm not sure. We still offered her a place to stay whenever she needs it, here in the Spiritual Kingdom."

"Very good, I hope she reconsiders her decision to stay. It's too dangerous for her out there." Lucy worried.

Natsu irritatingly pressed his face into the center of Lucy's breasts, then used his hands to cup the sides of them. '_Why all this random talk about Princess's and Kingdom's? Who cares! Just hurry the hell up!' _The pinkette thought to himself.

Lucy's face flushed. _'N-Natsu! Stop moving around so much, it feels strange! Gray is going to notice'_

"Lucy? Are you okay?" The prince asked.

Lucy jumped a little, wrapping her arms around Natsu's head in a desperate attempt to still him. "A-Ah!? Um... no! I... I'm okay! S-Sorry I just got a little dizzy"

"Dizzy? Well maybe I will go. You seem like you need your rest"

_'YES GO!'_ Natsu snarled in his mind.

"I will be back bright and early to check on you. Hopefully you'll be feeling better. It's gonna be a busy day tomorrow."

"Right, okay. Thank you Gray" Lucy waved. "See you tomorrow"

Gray turned around and walked out of the bedroom, closing the door behind him.

"Phew" Lucy sighed. "He's gone."

Natsu shoved the blanket off the two. Hovering her breasts, with his hands still groping, he scowled at the blonde. "Well it's about time! What were you trying to do, suffocate me in there?!"

"H-Hey" Lucy sat up a bit and found herself once again blushing. "It was your reckless choice to go in there!"

Natsu got up to his knees,_ squeezing the breasts as he did_, causing the blonde to lay back all the way on her mattress. "It's too crammed. Let me out."

Lucy's whole face turned red, and she lightly pushed on his chest. "Y-You're too close! H-Hey..."

"Lucy? You..." The pinkette towered over the blonde, gaping down at her.

"W-What? She whispered, feeling hot and self conscious under his gaze.

"Have a zit! Don't you take care of your face?"

Lucy's blush disappeared and in it's place came rage. "Just get offa me!"

"Can I ask you another question?" Lucy smiled.

"I shouldn't sleep next to you. Don't you know that it's wrong for the princess to sleep in the same bed with the supposed enemy?"

"W-What the-" Lucy's face heated up; _it seemed to be doing that a lot lately._ Soon, fury kicked in. "Alright! Enough with the jokes! I'm sick of them already!"

Natsu sat on the two cushioned couch and threw his head back, feeling the unnoticeable semi-bulge in his pants.

It wasn't a joke.

"It's getting kinda late, aren't you tired?" Natsu asked.

"Oh, no, actually I'm a bit restless." Lucy admitted. "Unless you're tired?"

"Nah. What do you want to ask?"

Lucy pulled out a note pad and pen. "Alright! How long have you been with the dragons?"

Natsu's eyes went wide. "What? Is this an interrogation? What the hell is the pen for?"

"Hey." Lucy puffed. "I'm the one with the questions just answer them"

"Sorry, I'm just confused. I thought you said question, not question's'. So what, you're like gonna write what I say down? Then what? You gonna do a paper?"

Natsu blew air out of his mouth and started to laugh. "Hahah! Yeah right! Hahaha"

Lucy put her hands on her hips. "Actually, as a matter in fact!"

Natsu paused to gape at the blonde. "What? Whoa seriously?"

"What's wrong with that?"

Natsu's cheeks puffed, and he brought his hand to his mouth, suppressing his laugh. "Pfft. Such a lame weirdo!"

"Hey! Tell me what's so wrong with wanting to learn about dragons!" Lucy snapped.

Natsu waved it off. "Nothing, nothing. If that's what you like to do, I won't stop you and your strange dragon obsession"

Lucy's eye twitched. "It's not a-~ Ugh!" the blonde groaned. "You are so... so-"

Natsu smirked. "So... so... what?" He egged her on.

"MEAN!"

"Oh come on!" Natsu seemed to get bored. "Is that the best you got Lucy? You're not holding back for the sake of being a princess, are ya?"

"You know what just forget! I will find and ask a dragon personally!" Lucy concluded.

"What..." The pinkette blinked. "I'm not good enough for you anymore?"

The blonde rolled her eyes at his guilt trip attempt.

"I'll bet you don't even know where they are" He provoked.

"I don't care! I refuse help from a jerk like you."

Natsu gazed at the blonde for a minute before smiling. "Dragons are dangerous ya know"

Lucy jerked her head to the pinkette and looked at him with disbelief and disgust.

"You're... just like the rest" Lucy muttered.

"Hm?"

Lucy shot a glare to the man. "Maybe they are dangerous. But what if they're not? Just what if all this time we misunderstood them. What if they're actually good and kind?"

Natsu felt his cheeks heat up from her words and his heart swelled.

It was the first time he heard someone actually wanting to give them the benefit of the doubt.

"I don't know much about them, but that's why I have so many questions. I want to be open minded and give them a chance to say something."

"Eighteen years..." Natsu spoke.

"What?" Lucy's eyes fluttered.

"The answer to your question. Eighteen years." Natsu informed. "Although I don't know if I would say I am, how they said..." Natsu used his index and middle finger to gesture air quotations. "..._running with the dragons._ More like raised by them"

Lucy fused her brows together, frustratingly. "I already told you! I wont ask you anymore!"

Natsu gaped at the blonde as she snarled, then pouted crossing his arms into his chest. "Awe, don't be like that Luce!"

"Tsk" Lucy turned her back to him. "You're right. It's getting late. I would like to go to bed now"

"Wait!" Natsu smirked in a coy and mischievous way. "I can take you to the dragons."

Lucy's eyes went wide and she froze in place.

_...take you to the dragons..._

_...take you..._

_...dragons..._

Lucy slowly craned her head over her shoulder, filling with shame as she did.

Curse her curiosity.

"Take me to the dragons?" She mumbled.

_Got her._

Natsu felt amused. He rose his index finger to continue. "I was supposed to meet up with them yesterday, but I... got a little set back."

"Y-You know where the dragons are?" The princess stammered.

The pinkette puffed his chest proudly. "Of course I do! You're curious aren't ya? Aren't you just dying to get your answers? I could take you with me and introduce you to one of the coolest dragons I know!"

Lucy turned fully towards Natsu, standing stiff. "In...tro...duce...?"

_'Since I was little, what I wished for more that anything, was to meet a real live dragon. To ask questions, to study their behavior, and learn simply all I can. Is this my chance... can I really meet one?'_

The blonde felt tingles every where in her body; then suddenly her mind started to go dizzy and numb, as hundreds of thousands thoughts raced through her mind.

_'This is all happening so fast! Am I dreaming? Or... But wait. I still no nothing about this guy! Why is it so easy to trust him!? This isn't like me at all!'_

"You won't regret it."

Well... what did she have to lose?

The princess gazed at him profoundly, then finally nodded her head. "Alright, you got a deal."

Natsu grinned from ear to ear and the two friends share a quick fist pump, hand slap, shake; to seal the deal.

"Sweet! That a girl!" The pinkette's cheeks warmed; then all of a sudden, Natsu lifted Lucy bridal style, making her panic a little from the sudden surprised action. "If we leave right now! We could be there by night fall tomorrow!"

"Kyaaa!" Lucy's arms instinctively wrapped around Natsu's neck. "No! Natsu! Wait, put me down I can't leave tonight!"

Still holding her in his arms, Natsu paused to look questionable at the bashful blonde. "Why not? The sooner the better."

"Feel free to stop carrying me!" Lucy spat.

The pinkette put the princess back on her feet.

"Look, Natsu. I want to go see this dragon you mentioned, more than anything!" But... My responsibilities as a princess need to come first." Lucy told firmly.

"Responsibilities?" Natsu lifted a brow.

"Yeah. See, while everything was going on here; with the sudden attack on this kingdom and all. The water kingdom, on the east coast, was broken into because their defenses were low, due to them trying to help our kingdom. For her protection, we want to give her a safer place to stay."

"So what does all that mean for you?" Natsu asked.

"For me specifically, nothing at the moment; because the princess in the south decided to stay in her kingdom for the time being. But Princess Juvia is due here tomorrow afternoon, then going to the Ice Kingdom."

Natsu scratched his head. "I'm confused."

"About what?"

"Why is this Princess Juvelena..."

"Juvia" Lucy corrected.

"Whatever..." Natsu shrugged. "Why is she coming here if she is just going straight to the Ice kingdom or whatever?"

"It's simply a pit stop. Our north kingdom is right in the middle of the east and west. So stopping here first gives her a moment to get some fresh air and stretch her legs."

Natsu crossed his arms into his chest, trying his best to register all of what was being said to him.

"Basically, all I need to do tomorrow is make an appearance, wait for Gray and Juvia to leave with most of our guarding staff, then I should be good for at least three days."

Natsu nodded. "Okay, but just so you know that where we're going takes a full day's travel by foot."

"We can just sneak my carriage."

Natsu shook his head. "Too risky. A carriage will attract too much attention. I'm already taking a risk with you tagging along"

Not to mention Natsu got horrible motion sickness. They'd probably create a much bigger scene just trying to get the pinkette in the damn thing.

"If you're taking a risk for me" Lucy muttered carefully. "I don't want to cause any problems."

Natsu narrowed his eyes. "No it's not you that's risky. It's just the idea of bringing a... well...-" he paused to think.

"An outsider?" Lucy finished with a smile.

The pinkette gazed at her. "I was going to say _'visitor'_"

Lucy folded her hands behind her back. "Ahh~ Well I completely understand. But do know this, I would never do anything to make you or the dragons uncomfortable."

Natsu's features melted into a warm smile. "It's like you said... can't explain it, but... I trust you Luce!"

Lucy surprised by his statement; gaped at the boy, feeling her heart start to beat faster. Then, with no warning, she spun around and ran into her bedroom's bathroom.

Natsu was taken back by the swift action. "Hold on Luce! Where are you going?" the pinkette reached out his hand, eye level to himself.

In the bathroom Lucy panted over the sink.

"W-What was that?"

Vivid visions of Natsu played in the young teenagers mind.

_His voice, _

_his laugh,_

_ his smile,_

_ his personality._

Everything about him spiraled in a uncontrollable cloud. The blonde placed a hand over her rapidly beating heart and glanced at her flushed face in the mirror.

"Am... I... for him?"

Lucy shook her head viciously. "Of course not! That's crazy Lucy!"

The blonde got swept away by more thoughts that made smoke come out of her ears.

"Stop this right now" Lucy slapped her face a couple times. "You're just anxious to meet the dragons! That's all this is!"

Minutes of meaningless pep talk went by, before Lucy finally decided to exit her bathroom. She took slow careful steps; trying to mask her nervousness.

"E-Eh?!" The blonde stilled.

Natsu sprawled out on Lucy's pink couch, mouth hanging wide open; fast asleep.

Lucy's eyes popped out of her head. "How long was I in the bathroom!?"

She was silent for a moment, then slowly Lucy's eyes softened. She strolled to a near by closet, pulling out a green comforter to gently place over Natsu. After she made the man comfortable, Lucy squatted down next to the pinkette and studied him while he slept.

He has been through a lot the past few hours, hasn't he?

Lucy couldn't help but to wonder if he was really as okay as he claimed to be. Truth be told the blonde couldn't remember one moment where he wasn't flashing that goofy smile of his, no matter what kind of situation he got himself in. And that's what concerned her. Nobody should have to put on a brave face forever.

"Good night Natsu" The blonde smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

**Choosing fate 5**

_"E-Eh?!" The blonde stilled._

_Natsu sprawled out on Lucy's pink couch, mouth hanging wide open; fast asleep._

_Lucy's eyes popped out of her head. "How long was I in the bathroom!?"_

_She was silent for a moment, then slowly Lucy's eyes softened. She strolled to a near by closet, pulling out a green comforter to gently place over Natsu. After she made the man comfortable, Lucy squatted down next to the pinkette and studied him while he slept._

_He has been through a lot the past few hours, hasn't he?_

_Lucy couldn't help but to wonder if he was really as okay as he claimed to be. Truth be told the blonde couldn't remember one moment where he wasn't flashing that goofy smile of his, no matter what kind of situation he got himself in. And that's what concerned her. Nobody should have to put on a brave face forever._

_"Good night Natsu" The blonde smiled._

**XOXO**

The sun continued to rise higher and higher; welcoming the kingdom into a brand new sunny day.

"Good morning Gray!" Lucy greeted in the hallway.

"Hm?" Gray blinked. "Oh Lucy? You're up and about already."

"Bright and early. Wasn't that what you said?" The blonde smiled.

Gray beamed back. "Guess this means you're feeling better."

"Good as new!"

"Glad to hear it."

"Shall we prepare for Princess Juvia's arrival?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, Let's get to it."

Lucy grabbed her gown, lifting it enough to easily proceeded the long hall.

"Wait Lucy." The prince grabbed Lucy's wrist, stopping her from going any further.

"What is it?"

Gray turned completely to face the princess, then he carefully rested his forehead against hers.

"Gray?" Lucy blinked.

"Will you really be okay here on your own?" He worried.

Lucy's cheeks warmed, and she folded their hands together with a reassuring smile. "Don't worry about me... I will be fine. It's only a few days after all."

Gray closed his eyes. "Forgive me for being concerned but you won't even have Levy here. She will be escorting me and the water princess; so that means you really will be on your own for a few days."

Just then, Natsu's beaming face shimmered into Lucy's mind, and she felt her heart skip.

"Don't worry about me Gray. I will be just fine."

The two close friends pull away from each other.

"I think I hear the carriage now" Gray looked over his shoulder. "They must be early."

Lucy pressed her lips together and smiled. "Well, let's not keep her waiting."

Prince Gray, and Princess Lucy; dressed in their best, waited patiently in the main entrance of the castle.

The moment Juvia stepped into view, Prince Gray found himself gaping at the beautiful woman sauntering their way.

"Hello! Princess Juvia Lockser has arrived!"

Prince Gray blinked, feelings his cheeks heat up as he carefully studied the women in the light blue slim dress.

_'C-Cute' _Gray blushed.

"Hello Princess Juvia, I'm Lucy Heartfilia! It's nice to finally meet you" The princesses shook hands.

"Like-wise" Juvia smiled. "But please, Lucy. Do address Juvia as just Juvia. No need to be so formal."

The blonde nodded, then Gray took the silence as his chance to speak.

"My name is Gray Fullbuster. You will be traveling with me to the Ice kingdom."

Juvia blushed and animatedly cupped her cheeks. "Ahh~ Juvia feels so lucky! Juvia really get's to stay with such a handsome man?"

Gray recoiled his head back. "Whoa! that is not the personality I pictured for you!"

The blue haired princess through her hands in the air. "Still, Juvia is so happy to be away from her castle!"

"Whenever you're ready, we will set forth to the Ice kingdom." Gray informed.

"Juvia is ready now."

"You sure?"

The blunette nodded.

"Well okay then" The prince turned towards Lucy. "I guess we will be leaving now."

Lucy smiled. "Safe travels. I will see you in a few days."

"LUCY!" Levy appeared, running towards the blonde quickly.

"Levy-chan?" Lucy stumbled back as the guard tackled her into a swift hug.

"What's the matter? I thought you were already on your way to the outskirts of the kingdom to wait for Gray and Juvia's carriage."

"I am." Levy shrugged. "Well, I was... I'm just worried about you. You won't be protected for the next few days. What if something happened? I couldn't get to you in time"

The princess pressed her lips together. "Levy-chan, you're doing what you need to in order to keep Juvia safe; I am fully aware of that and all that come with it. I promise, I will be fine."

Levy bit her lip, unsure. Then finally sighed. "Just promise me you'll be safe."

"I promise."

Lucy reached out to grab the door knob, turning it slightly to get it to open.

"I'm back" She happily announced, stepping into her bedroom.

"Luucccy!" Natsu's eyes grew wider in excitement. The pinkette wasted no time running to the princess and swinging his arms around her, trapping her into a tight hug.

"Welcome back princess. I missed you!"

Lucy's face heated up and her heart began to pound faster. "E-Eh... I... I was only gone for a little while"

"It felt like forever to me!" Natsu admitted.

Lucy inhaled the overpowering scent that surrounded her from the warm firm chest.

What was this?

A camp fire scent?

How... captivating

After the two finished their prolonged hug, Lucy began to speak.

"I would like to get changed into something more comfortable."

Natsu blinked confused, and then scanned the blonde's cobalt blue, sleeveless, princess ball gown, with a diamond waist belt. "So change into those mini skirts you always wear?"

"I can't with you in my room" Lucy refused.

"Where do you want me to go?"

"That bathroom."

"Why don't you use the bathroom?"

"Just go!" Lucy pointed grumpily.

"Now that I'm free, we can go to where the dragons are, if you want"

Natsu's eyes lit up. "Ah! Finally! I thought you'd never ask!" the pinkette grabbed Lucy by her wrist and started running with her.

"Hold up" Lucy fussed. "Why are we running? We should take our time, Natsu!"

Ignoring the female, Natsu forced the blonde into bridal position, again, to jump out her window.

"Natsu!" Lucy hissed feeling slightly afraid.

"You want to get there, right" Natsu put the blonde down once they were outside in the garden.

"Well of course I do! But I didn't even have time to pack"

"You don't need to pack. The lighter the better."

The sun dared to set on a beautiful day.

Natsu lifted his brow in confusion, and Lucy clenched her fists.

"I can't believe you got us lost" Lucy snarled. "I thought we were on a time crunch!"

Natsu felt his heart sink and he waved his hand. "Oi, we're not lost."

"You dummy! Why did I even let you talk me into this!?" Lucy sobbed. "This is all your fault!"

"I told you dummy! We're not lost! We just have to keep heading south."

Lucy stilled for a moment. "South?"

Suddenly rage over took her. "South!?" Are you kidding me Natsu!? We were supposed to be going south this whole time?!"

"Hey calm down, will ya. I know what I am doing" Natsu bickered.

"Obviously not! You say we're supposed to be heading south when we've been going farther north!"

Natsu scoffed. "No way. I think I know where I'm going! I have great sense of direction."

"Good sense of direction my ass! Give me the compass in your pocket." Lucy held out her hand.

Natsu recoiled his head and knitted his brows together. "I don't have one."

"Just hand it over, we don't have time for this!"

Natsu hesitantly reached into his pocket, surprised when his hand touched the cold metal.

"What the... how did this?" Natsu studied the object at eye level.

"Hand it to me" Lucy demanded.

"No" The pinkette pulled it to his chest protectively. "How did you know that this was in here?"

"Because I'm the one who put it there."

Natsu lifted a suspicious brow. "How? When was this? Why?"

Lucy shifted her weight onto one leg. "You're a heavy sleeper. I only did it because I thought if you ever got lost... it would help you find your way."

"My way...?"

Lucy blushed slightly. "Yeah... find your way back to me."

Natsu felt his heart move a little. "Well that's weird. I don't need this." The pinkette prepared to chuck the object very far.

"No! Natsu!" Lucy lunged at the pinkette, grabbing his arm and halting his action.

"Oi! Let me go" The man tried to shake the blonde that clung to him.

Without a word, Lucy slyly snatched the compass from the man's hand.

"Hey!" He hissed, caught off guard.

The princess turned her back to the pinkette, trapping the object in both her hands. Natsu pressed his chest against the small back, and flanked his arms around Lucy, in attempts to catch the object back.

In that moment Lucy lost her footing and fell to her stomach, with a semi heavy pinkette tumbling with her, falling onto her back. Still determined to view the compass Lucy reached out her arms as far as she could get them, then opened her hands.

"See! I was right! We were going further north!"

Natsu stubborn and annoyed, put his chin on the top of Lucy's head and rolled his eyes. "...Whatever..."

The two friends stood to their feet, and then Lucy turned to Natsu with a enervated expression. "Sooo, I guess this means we need to turn around and go the other way?"

"Ark! Don't give me that look!" Natsu's cheeks burnt in slight embarrassment. "I really do have a good sense of direction! It's your fault!"

Lucy recoiled her head and let it shake a little. Trying to rehear the words he muttered.

Was she hearing things?

Did he seriously just blame her?

How was this... "My fault!? How is it my fault!?"

"Your damn scent is in the way!" Natsu grunted.

Lucy blinked twice before flushing and crossing her arms over her chest. "M-My scent?! W-What is that supposed to mean!?"

"It's distracting!"

"Look if you're suddenly trying to tell me I stink then screw you!" Lucy fumed embarrassed. "I'll have you know, I happily take a shower every single day!"

Natsu redirected his eyes in some random direction. "That's not what I meant..." He mumbled inaudible to the blonde.

"And why the hell are you smelling me anyway you jerk" Lucy yelled. "Do you think you're a dog or something!?"

Natsu glanced at the blonde in an -wait-are-you-serious-look.

"Just forget it" Natsu dropped it. "Let's just go, we're wasting time."

The sun sank completely over in the horizon, encouraging stars to come out and play.

Natsu and Lucy, whom felt like they've been walking forever, decided to sit and rest up under some old hollow tree.

"Natsu?" The blonde chirped quietly.

"What's up?" The man gave his full attention.

Lucy was having second thoughts

"Are you sure this is alright?"

"Is what alright?"

"You know, you taking me; _an outsider; visitor whatever you wanna call it, _to the dragons?"

Natsu beamed. "Of course it's okay!"

"How can you be so sure?"

Natsu shrugged nonchalantly. "Simply because if anyone as anything to say about it, they gotta go through me first."

Lucy's heart leaped and any and all words were momentarily lost.

"So don't worry so much, okay?" Natsu patted her shoulder, making a smile curve her lips.

The blonde simply nodded, then rose her head to look up at the sky.

"Wow" Lucy hummed. "How pretty! The stars are so bright here."

Natsu mimicked the blonde. "I suppose so."

"It's been such a long time since I've seen them this bright."

"Really?"

"Yeah... a long time ago my kingdom use to always dim their lights for the stars." The blonde reminisced on such precious memories. "I use to love night time for this reason. But eventually people got more greedy and demanded more electricity." Lucy paused. "I can't imagine why. But with more lights came-"

"Less stars." Natsu finished.

Lucy lowered her gaze to the pinkette next to her. "Yeah... exactly."

Natsu shared her gaze. "I'm sorry."

Lucy shook her head. "It's just nice to see them after so long. Thank you for inviting me to be here."

Natsu flashed a toothy grin. "Well, thanks for coming!"

The two alluringly ogle one another; unaware that their body's were steadily melting into each other.

Lucy's eyes softened; as if she wanted to close them.

"N-Natsu...?" she whispered causing Natsu's heart to jump.

Noses started to brush one another, hot breaths blew against slightly parted mouths, and the space between their lips closed in.

Unexpectedly, something rustled in a near by bush.

"Something is coming!" Natsu swiftly dove into the blonde, triggering her to gasp as she was forced to the ground.


	6. Chapter 6

**Before I begin I just wanted to say, that I've used sting and Rogue as the bad guys in this story; not because I don't like them, simply because it goes with the plot. Sting and Rogue are wonderful characters. **

**¯\\_( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_/¯ Just me being a troll to them I guess.**

* * *

**Choosing fate 6**

_"It's been such a long time since I've seen them this bright."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yeah... a long time ago my kingdom use to always dim their lights for the stars." The blonde reminisced on such precious memories. "I use love night for this reason. But eventually people got more greedy and demanded more electricity." Lucy paused. "I can't imagine why. But with more lights came-"_

_"Less stars." Natsu finished._

_Lucy lowered her gaze to the pinkette next to her. "Yeah... exactly."_

_Natsu shared her gaze. "I'm sorry."_

_Lucy shook her head. "It's just nice to see them after so long. Thank you for inviting me to be here."_

_Natsu flashed a toothy grin. "Well, thanks for coming!"_

_The two alluringly ogle one another; unaware that their body's were steadily melting into each other._

_Lucy's eyes softened; as if she wanted to close them. _

_"N-Natsu...?" she whispered causing Natsu's heart to jump._

_Noses started to brush one another, hot breaths blew against slightly parted mouths, and the space between their lips closed in._

_Unexpectedly, something rustled in a near by bush._

_"Something is coming!" Natsu swiftly dove into the blonde, triggering her to gasp as she was forced to the ground._

**XOXO**

"W-What should we do!?" Lucy panicked, tightly clutching the forearm of the towering man.

"Shh" On his hands and knees, Natsu held his head upside down, hawk eyeing the bushes. "Be quiet"

Again the bushes rustled louder, then out popped a young brown eyed, petite girl, with long dark blue hair that reached down to her waist.

The girl's eyes instantly lit up. "I was right! It was Natsu's scent!"

Natsu flipped over and stood to his feet. "Wendy?"

Lucy double took the two before quietly sitting up.

The small girl ran to the pink haired man, wrapping her arms around his waist and tackling him into a hug. "I'm so happy you're okay! We were all getting worried since you didn't show up two days ago!"

Natsu exhaled. "You nearly gave me a heart attack! Next time announce your presence."

Wendy blinked twice. "Heh? Didn't you sense me coming?"

Natsu sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "Uh... for some reason my senses are just..." the pinkette looked to Lucy. "...slightly distracted."

Wendy viewed the blonde briefly then smiled. "I thought I smelt an unfamiliar scent with you"

Lucy, lost by their conversation quickly rose to her feet. "Um hello, I'm Lucy."

The blunette bowed a little. "It's nice to meet you."

Natsu threw his arm around the blonde, pulling her into his side. "See, Luce here wants to meet Igneel"

Lucy's cheeks tinted pink. "Igneel?"

"But before that can happen, I do need to tell him something myself." Natsu informed.

"Okay, well we're near the hideout. Let's all go back" Wendy suggested.

The three friends sauntered deep in a wooded forest

"I never knew there was a forest here" Lucy scanned her surroundings.

"Not many people do" Wendy confessed stepping over a large tree stump. "That's exactly why we found it to be a safe place for us."

Lucy pushed past tall trees. "It's pretty thick through here, huh?"

"Yeah, sorry about that. We're near the end, just a little farther."

"It is a hide out for a reason." Natsu commented behind the blonde.

Lucy tripped over a tree branch, initiating Natsu to promptly catch her. "I guess I was expecting a cave or some underground tunnel. Not a forest."

"This isn't the hideout" Natsu told. "It's just the entrance to it."

"Really?"

Just then the three friends exit the thick forest, and stood viewing a broad valley with dragons flying freely, and children running carelessly.

"Welcome to our hideout Lucy" Natsu and Wendy said simultaneously.

"T-This... is a hideout!? It's so open!" Lucy gaped.

Wendy giggled a bit. "Pretty lucky huh. We may be out in the open, but we're completely safe. Nobody knows about this place but everyone here."

"Are you saying all these kids here...? They were raised by dragons?" Lucy asked.

"Not all of them" Natsu watched the kids play in the far distance. "Almost all these kids that are here either had their homes destroyed and lost both parents, or just ran away to come to a peaceful place."

"So anyone can come here?" Lucy asked.

"No." Natsu shook his head. "Not just anyone. We still have to be careful after all."

"So how do you guys decipher who's welcome and who's not?"

"That's for the king of the dragon's to decide."

"As to who has been raised by an actual dragon, they're only seven of us." Wendy continued. "Sting and Rogue; whom we don't know the whereabouts of; Cobra now known as Erik, who left here to start a life on his own, and Laxus who has been undercover somewhere, and the three of us, Natsu, Gajeel, and I."

"IGNEEL!" Natsu hollered, seeing the fire dragon fly over a near by mountain.

Without a second thought Natsu broke out into a super fast sprint, leaving Lucy and Wendy behind.

"Natsu!" Lucy reached out her hand. "Jeeez!" she puffed her cheeks. "Just running off like that!"

"That's Natsu for you" Wendy smiled. "You know, I don't mind keeping you company while Natsu is busy. I can show you around, and introduce you to some of my friends."

Lucy's face lit up. "Really? Oh that would be wonderful! Thank you Wendy!"

"Of course, a friend of Natsu's is a friend of mine!"

"Welcome back Natsu." Igneel lowered his head, allowing Natsu to hug his giant face.

"If you really thought something could keep me from coming back! Have some faith dad!"

"I have more faith in you, than I do any other, my son." Igneel sniffed the boy.

_'Is that the scent of...?_

_ It's very strong._

S_mells close by._

"I've got some news" Natsu spoke.

"Just curious, does your news have to do with the girl you brought here?"

Natsu knitted his brows together. "The girl? What? Who? You mean Lucy?"

_'Lucy huh? Interesting...'_

"Well, yeah I brought her here; but she's harmless, she wants to meet you." Natsu continued.

_'So... Natsu's brought a girl.'_

Igneel got lost in his thoughts.

_It can't be time for him already._

_Can it?_

_No, a dragon reaches complete maturity at the age of 100._

_But these children are also mostly human._

_Wendy is our youngest, so based on Natsu's age, she'll have another few years before men flock to her._

_But the others... are they?_

_Could this be the real reason Cobra left? Did he find his one mate?_

"Natsu, let me ask you something"

"Alright?"

"Do your dragon senses act up when this girl is around?"

"Act up?" Natsu echoed. "Well if you mean, are my senses focused on Lucy. Then yeah I guess. I feel like I am chained to her scent no matter where she is. She's just too smelly."

_'Just like that huh...'_

Igneel closed his eyes.

_'They really do grow up fast.'_

"I'll give you some advice Natsu."

"Advice on what?"

"Just keep in mind this one key fact, the longer you don't act, the harder they will be to control. Especially if another tries to come in."

"Act? On what?" Natsu was hopelessly confused. "And what will be hard to control?"

"A lot more than you'd think"

"What are you talking about dad?"

Natsu was tomato red after the talk with his father.

"Jeez!" Natsu fumed angrily. "Where did all that come from, all of a sudden! As if any of that would happen! Why are we suddenly talking about Lucy!? Didn't you hear that I have news!"

"You mean you have news other than the girl?" Igneel questioned.

"Lucy was never even a question!"

"Okay, Okay. Sorry go ahead. What do you need to tell me?"

"It's Sting and Rogue. They were attacking Weisslogia and Skiadrum."

"What?"

"When I went to confront them they turned and attacked me."

"A betrayal?!" Igneel roared._' Is that why Wesisslogia and Skiadrum never... could they have been..'_

"I wanted to come here right away to tell you, but the Army caught me and threw me in a enchanted cell"

Igneel chuckled. "You let the army capture you? That doesn't sound like you."

Natsu crossed his arms into his chest and scoffed. "It wasn't my fault, for some reason during my fight with Sting and Rogue, I couldn't use fire. It was almost like it was blocked, and I felt incredibly weak. Even now I can't track their scent"

"You don't say?" Igneel felt enraged but kept it at bay.

"I think they might have something... _strange_, up their sleeve"

Igneel remained quiet, trying to ponder the new, sensitive information carefully.

"Alright Natsu; enough with the heavy talk. You just got here, rest up a bit"

Natsu looked at the dragon with shock. "But what about Sting and Rogue? Shouldn't we try to find them?"

"In due time Natsu, but for now... I need time to think." Igneel said.

"Hey Natsu!" Lucy's voice echoed through the pinkette's ears causing his heart to jump. "Wendy just introduced me to Gajeel. She had to run home real quick, but we're going to have a bonfire and tell stories!"

"Lucy~❤" Natsu beamed, making his way to the blonde.

Lucy's eyes widened when her eyes landed on the large crimson red dragon. "D-Dragon! S-So close!"

Natsu stopped by the blonde's side. "Yeah, Lucy this is Igneel." he introduced.

"Igneel!?" Lucy double took the two. "Ah! I have so many questions!"

Unpredictably Natsu threw Lucy over his shoulder, alarming the girl. "Come on Luce, Let's get to that bonfire."

"Eh?" Lucy held herself up enough to look at the pinkette, as the large dragon was slowly getting further. "But Natsu, what about my questions?"

"You'll just have to wait until later."

"What? But why? Is he busy with something?"

"Well, he is the king of the dragons, so naturally, yeah he is."

"That was the king?"

"Yup. I had to tell him something heavy, so dad will need a little while to process the new information."

"Dad!? Your dad is King?"

"Hey Nastu" Lucy initiated a conversation as the two waited for Wendy and Gajeel to join them at the bonfire pit.

"Yeah?"

"Just making conversation. If Igneel is king of the dragons, and your his son... wouldn't that make you _Prince of the dragons_?"

"Eh... I suppose so." Natsu said nonchalantly. "But I don't want to be labeled that. I'm Natsu. Plain and simple. Just like, even though I know your a princess; I simply see you as just _Lucy_. My close friend."

Lucy blushed and her chest tighten at his words. "Natsu..."

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" Wendy arrived with a grumpy man beside her.

"Wendy!" Lucy chirped excitedly. "We weren't waiting long!"

The pierced man crossed his arms into his chest. "I still think all this is a bad idea. Having her here could put us all in danger"

The blonde haired princess gaped at the man quietly.

"Lucy wouldn't do anything to put any of us in danger." Natsu defended.

"Please Gajeel, Don't say rude things like that." Wendy agreed.

Gajeel grunted. "Rude? She is some random girl both of you just met. How am I being rude, when none of us know anything about her?"

"I will happily tell you anything you want to know" Lucy spoke.

"See" Wendy smiled. "Lucy is our friend."

Gajeel gawked at the three in utter disbelief. "Are you seriously this blind? For all we know she could just be saying that to seem nice! Then when we have our backs turned, this place goes up in flames. Based on what you told me, she is the Princess right? In that case, don't forget; we're enemies."

"Shut up Gajeel!" Natsu barked. "Lucy isn't like that! She's not the enemy."

"And aren't you just sayin' that because you have feelings for this woman?" Gajeel interrogated.

Natsu's cheeks burnt red. "Ark! I DO NOT!" He denied.

The two men break out into a heated argument, when Lucy suddenly grabbed Natsu from behind; holding him back. "Just a minute Natsu"

The pinkette craned his head over his shoulder, calming down.

"Gajeel..." Lucy pulled away from Natsu. "I understand you're concerned. And honestly I can't really blame you for being uneasy about me. I know that it doesn't mean much, but I give you my sacred word, that I would never do anything to harm any of you. I simply want peace. That's all."

The four individuals were silent.

"Tsk, we'll just have to see about that. You get _ONE_ chance. But will be keeping a close eye on you"

"Thank you." Lucy smile.

"Well on that note" Wendy cut in. "Let's share some stories!"

"Alright!" Lucy cheered.


	7. Chapter 7

**Choosing fate 7**

_"And aren't you just sayin' that because you have feelings for this woman?" Gajeel interrogated._

_Natsu's cheeks burnt red. "Ark! I DO NOT!" He denied._

_The two men break out into a heated argument, when Lucy suddenly grabbed Natsu from behind; holding him back. "Just a minute Natsu"_

_The pinkette craned his head over his shoulder, calming down._

_"Gajeel..." Lucy pulled away from Natsu. "I understand you're concerned. And honestly I can't really blame you for being uneasy about me. I know that it doesn't mean much, but I give you my sacred word, that I would never do anything to harm any of you. I simply want peace. That's all."_

_The four individuals were silent._

_"Tsk, we'll just have to see about that. You get ONE chance. But will be keeping a close eye on you"_

_"Thank you." Lucy smile._

_"Well on that note" Wendy cut in. "Let's share some stories!"_

_"Alright!" Lucy cheered._

**XOXO**

"Wendy, are you coming home soon?" The large white dragon asked from the comfort of home. Luckily with Wendy's superb hearing, the voice was as clear as if Grandeeney was sitting right next to her.

"I must have lost track of the time!" Wendy stood to her feet. "Well, It's time for me to head home"

Gajeel stood up as well. "I'll walk with you. It's pretty late so I'll call it a night too."

"Oh you're leaving?" Lucy blinked. "well it was nice hanging out with you guys! Let's do it again real soon" The blonde waved them off.

"Bye Lucy, Bye Natsu!" Wendy and Gajeel walked off.

"Now what do we do?" Lucy wondered feeling a bit bored.

"Well, it is getting pretty late. Want to head to my place?"

"Your place?" Lucy questioned.

Natsu and Lucy stood in front of a somewhat run-down building with a messy roof, having trees and a chimney-pot protruding from it.

The blonde gaped at the house.

The residence was surrounded messily with building material such as beams and various crates. In front of the house there is a prominent path, framed by small, well-kept bushes, leading to the entrance of the house.

Inside, the house's interior was worse: The hall was extremely messy and untidy. A small, rectangular table placed almost in the center of the room was covered with dirty dishes, plates and pots. Flanking the table was two sofas. Drawers were left half open and messy.

The bed; nothing more than a hammock, with a pillow and torn blanket.

The tree which sprouted from the ground inside the house, breaking through the wood floor and deforming it. The place was seemingly illuminated by a round chandelier hanging over the rooms.

"Y-You... stay here?" Lucy trembled in disgust.

Natsu rubbed the back of his head uncomfortably. "Ehh hehe sorry about the mess"

"And that's that" Lucy wiped her forehead.

"Gee, Lucy, you really didn't have to do this."

"Of course I did! No body should live in a house _that_ dirty! Cleaning it was the least I could do."

"Well, I mean I appreciate it." Natsu smiled.

Lucy smiled back, but seconds later her eyes narrowed to the floor.

"What's wrong?" Natsu wondered.

"It's kind of a shame isn't it."

"What?"

"That I will be leaving tomorrow."

"What? But you only just got here, why leave so soon?"

Lucy puffed. "I told you, I can't stay out of the castle for any longer than three days. We've already used all of yesterday to come here, and I will need most of tomorrow to get back."

"But..." Natsu pouted. "I don't want you to go Luce…"

"If I stay... Gray or my father will notice and send a search party... What if they find you?" Lucy said sadly.

Natsu lowered his eyes to the ground. "Well... then... can you come back?" he muttered unsure.

Lucy blinked. "What?"

Natsu looked up at her, and a smile spread across his face. "Come back!" Natsu remarked confidently.

"Come back?"

"Yeah! It's my way of thanking you for saving me. You can come back here any time you want and learn as much as you need to about dragons." Natsu told excitedly.

Lucy smiled.

"And while you're here" The pinkette continued. "You can hang out with us! Gajeel... Wendy... and... Me!"

The princess blushed and tilted her head to the side. "I'd like that very much."

Natsu gazed blankly before a wide grin covered his face. "Yeah!?"

"Yes" Lucy agreed.

"So then...?"

Lucy reached her hand out, and wrapped her pinky finger around Natsu's pinky. The man looked down blankly; watching the hands rise to chest level. In that moment Natsu's childish, ear to ear smile was back.

"Promise." The pair said concomitantly.

And... just like that, morning came, quickly bringing the afternoon with it.

"I know we only met you yesterday... but we all bonded so much that I feel like I'm really going to miss you." Wendy spoke dolefully.

"Wendy..." Lucy pressed her lips together. "Of course I'm going to miss all of you too. How can I not!"

"Gajeel and I are supposed to meet with Metalicana and Grandeeney to train for a while. But let's meet again real soon okay?"

"Of course!"

The two girls share a swift hug.

Gajeel quietly glared at the blonde, making her stiff before walking off with Wendy.

Well, all that's left, is to say bye to Natsu.

Lucy sighed.

This will be hard.

Won't it...

The blonde turned to the pinkette and studied his uneasy expression.

"Natsu..." Lucy felt her heart ache.

The pinkette flashed his signature wide toothy grin. "I'll see you again real soon!"

Lucy blushed. "Yeah!"

The princess walked closer to Natsu causing him to stand straighter. Suddenly soft lips pressed against Natsu's warm cheek, and the cornea's in his eyes went small while a blush tinted his face.

"See ya again Natsu!" Lucy happily ran off.

With a heavy beating heart, Natsu watched Lucy go.

"Idiot..." the pinkette's face turned a deeper shade of red, and a small steam of smoke came out of his ears. "Doing things like that, will only make letting you go harder..."

_Even though Natsu went through all that trouble of bringing me there..._

_I didn't get a chance to talk to the king of dragons, and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a little disappointed. But at least I saw one, so that counts for something. besides like Natsu said. There will be plenty of time!_

_The best part of all this was... I made three new friends._

Lucy scribbled in her pink notebook

Just then there was two swift knocks on her door, then entered an excited prince. "Lucy!"

The blonde spun around in her chair. "Gray!"

The friends quickly made their way to each other, wrapping one another in a super tight hug.

Suddenly, and unexpectedly, a boy with pink hair sparked Lucy's memory, causing the princess to break the hug with a shove, and pull away.

"Whoa, what's the matter? Why'd you push me?" Gray asked baffled.

Lucy shifted her eyes left, right, then back to left; feeling her heart angrily beat in her chest.

_'What was that?' _She thought. '_Guilt? For what!? Hugging Gray!?' _

"Lucy?"

The blonde sighed in defeat. "I'm sorry Gray... I think..."

"Hello again Princess!" Juvia stood outside her bedroom door.

"Oh! Juvia! Hello, please as you said no need to be formal. Just Lucy is fine..."

_'Just like, even though I know your a princess; I simply see you as just Lucy' _Echoed in Lucy's mind, and the blonde grimaced at the voice in her head.

"LU-CHAN!" Levy slipped by Juvia and sprinted straight for the blonde.

"Levy-chan!" Lucy's eyes welled happily as the two friends embrace.

"Boy! A couple days feels like forever when we're always together" Levy admitted

King Jude walked past the room, then took imitate notice of the four.

"Ah! I was just coming to find all of you, how convenient you're together."

"Is something wrong?" Levy asked.

"Let us take this party into the meeting room, shall we?"

Levy and Lucy did as they were told.

Juvia turned around placing one foot out preparing to follow the girls, when she peered over her shoulder just to glance at the prince.

Gray stood quietly.

Was Lucy going to tell him some thing before the others showed up?

Or...

"Gray-sama?" Juvia knitted her brows. "Is Gray-sama alright?"

The prince shook his head a bit. "Yeah, I'm good! Let's go" he strolled up to the blunette and walked beside her.

Natsu ducked his head tucking his mouth behind his white scarf, crossing his arms into his chest.

"Natsu? Is everything okay? You haven't touched your smoked bore" Wendy stated concerned.

"Don't tell me you're still hung up on that princess" Gajeel snorted. "Face it Natsu, it's been close to two months. She ain't comin' back. Probably for the best"

"Gajeel! Don't say that" Wendy hissed softly.

Gajeel rolled his eyes. "Tsk, whatever! If you want to spend your time crying over some enemy princess, go for it. I on the other hand will use my time wisely and do something useful, like train!" The aggressive man stormed off.

"That Gajeel" Wendy sighed, then turned to Natsu who was staring at the ground deep in thought. "Don't listen to him Natsu! Lucy is a princess after all, it could be super hard for her to get away!"

The pinkette smiled widely. "Nah, Gajeel is probably right. Lucy isn't coming back. She's probably already forgotten about us!"

"Don't say that Natsu! Lucy wouldn't!" Wendy defended.

"I'll leave first." Natsu smiled, obviously hurting. "You should train properly too" The man walked off.

"Jeez" Wendy teared up. "All this fuss over someone we only met once!"

"Wendy?" A soft voice spoke.

The blunette jerked her head to view the blonde leaned over, with a concerned expression.

"Are you crying?" Lucy asked "What's the matter?"

Tears flooded and poured from the young girl's eyes. "Lucy!" Wendy hugged the blonde.

Lucy groaned taken back a bit from the sudden attack.

"I knew it!" Wendy sobbed harder. "I just knew you didn't forget about us!"

Lucy's eyes widened. "Forget you?" Lucy embraced the girl tightly. "How could I!? You guys were the only thing ever on my mind." The blonde's eyes welled.

Natsu huffed annoyed, kicking a random pebble that dared to stand in his path.

"Natsuu!" The sweet voice he longed to hear pierced through his ears, making his heart drop, and his head jerk in the direction.

The pinkette felt his cheeks warm as the blonde ran to him.

"Natsuuuu!"

"L-Lucy...?" Over come with mixed emotion, Natsu felt tears prickle the back of his eyes.

"Natsu!" Lucy tackled the pinkette into a forceful hug, knocking him over in the process.

Lucy panted heavily as she rose her upper body to gaze down at the man underneath her.

"Y-You came back..." Natsu couldn't believe his eyes.

"Well of course." Lucy smiled "We made a promise didn't we?"

The friends ogle silently for a moment.

"What took you so long?" He finally asked.

"I'm sorry. I wanted to be here sooner, but I just couldn't find time to sneak away." Lucy paused. "I think something might be going on because for some reason there are twice as many guards. Gray and Juvia even went back to the Ice Kingdom."

As the blonde rambled, Natsu's lips curved into a smile, and he leaned up to press his forehead against the blonde's; stilling her. "I'm... glad you're here" He spoke softly. "I missed you enough to die"

Lucy blushed and placed her hand on his jaw line. "Don't be so dramatic."

The pinkette looked up through his tiny eye lashes. Blushing, himself, at his next statement. "Did you miss me at all?"

Lucy waited a while to answer. "Too much Natsu..." she admitted pushing herself closer.

"So you're the famous Lucy Natsu was telling me so much about." Igneel sniffed the girl.

"Ehhhhh" Lucy flushed. "I-I'm dragon! hello, Lucy!"

Natsu held his stomach, laughing.

"Natsu tells me you have questions for me?" The large dragon asked.

The blonde cupped her hands together. "Yes! I do!"

"Go ahead."

"Well!"

Lucy stopped and looked blankly at the pinkette beside her.

"What's the matter Luce?"

Lucy glanced at her feet. "It's strange... I had a whole list of questions I wanted to ask, but I can't even think of them."

Igneel and Natsu glance at each other then back to the blonde.

"I guess I do have one question." Lucy looked up. "Why did the dragons attack the kingdom?"

Natsu lifted a brow to the princess.

"Attack?" Igneel questioned. "Well I suppose as a caregiver you'd do just about anything to protect your young."

"So, you attacked to protect?" Lucy couldn't make sense of the information.

"I think you misunderstand" Igneel said. "Us dragons didn't initiate the first attack."

Lucy blinked. "Then who did?"

"The kingdom attacked us first" The dragon clarified.

Lucy's eyes went wide. "What?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Choosing fate 8**

_"Natsu tells me you have questions for me?" The large dragon asked._

_The blonde cupped her hands together. "Yes! I do!"_

_"Go ahead."_

_"Well!" _

_Lucy stopped and looked blankly at the pinkette beside her._

_"What's the matter Luce?"_

_Lucy glanced at her feet. "It's strange... I had a whole list of questions I wanted to ask, but I can't even think of them."_

_Igneel and Natsu glance at each other then back to the blonde._

_"I guess I do have one question." Lucy looked up. "Why did the dragons attack the kingdom?"_

_Natsu lifted a brow to the princess._

_"Attack?" Igneel questioned. "Well I suppose as a caregiver you'd do just about anything to protect your young."_

_"So, you attacked to protect?" Lucy couldn't make sense of the information._

_"I think you misunderstand" Igneel said. "Us dragons didn't initiate the first attack."_

_Lucy blinked. "Then who did?"_

_"The kingdom attacked us first" The dragon clarified._

_Lucy's eyes went wide. "What?_

**XOXO**

"Gray-sama" Juvia walked into the; multiple tones of hardwood which was used for the floor and ceiling, combined perfectly with a stone style around the room, creating a beautiful living room space.

"The carriage to take Juvia and Gray-sama back to the Ice kingdom is here" Juvia announced.

Gray sat quietly on the large white couch.

"Gray-sama?" Juvia strolled up to him cautiously. "Is everything alright?"

Silence was all she got from the man, so the princess quietly sat next to the prince.

"Lucy... has been acting strange." Gray finally said after a long while.

Juvia slid a little closer, enabling her to put her hand on the man's shoulder. "Tell Juvia everything..."

Gray felt his heart clutch.

Many months skipped by since that day.

And since then, Lucy had been sneaking out to see her three new friends every chance she got. The more Lucy came around, the closer she got to her new friends, and the more information about dragons she obtained.

_T__hough it wasn't easy_, Gajeel even came around.

However, with all the sweet hellos came the heart breaking goodbyes.

Despite knowing they were only temporary; they just kept getting harder.

So desperate to get up and go, the princess hadn't even had the slightest clue of the eyes that began to watch her.

"And so that Luce, is my full story." Natsu told.

"Wow," Lucy beamed. "Just when I think I know everything about you."

Hands intertwined, the friends lie in the semi tall grass, gazing up at the massive, cloud patrolling sky.

"You never stop amazing me." Lucy finished.

Natsu turned his head to view the blonde beside him. Lucy was swift to copy him.

Gazing at each other for a minute, the two share a soft smile.

"Luce..." he squeezed her hand a little tighter.

"Yeah?"

Natsu blinked. "I'm happy I met you."

Lucy's eyes softened. "Me too, Natsu."

"I wish you didn't have to leave." The pinkette admitted.

Lucy's eyes lowered a bit. She had to go back in two days, even though knew she had some time guilt stabbed her in the chest; because well, she didn't really want to leave either.

The couple was silent for a while.

"You know, there is still something I don't understand." Lucy changed the subject.

"What's that?"

"Why would the kingdoms attack you guys?"

Natsu exhaled. "I really wish I had an answer. But it wasn't all the kingdoms that attacked us. It was just one."

"One?"

"Yeah, the Spiritual kingdom."

"Wait, what?" Lucy flung up, breaking the linked hands.

"Whoa" Natsu sat up feeling uneasy. "You okay?"

"The Spiritual kingdom was the only one to attack?" Lucy asked.

"Well, yeah. That's how everything started." Natsu went on. "In fact Igneel said, because he damaged the kingdom, the other kingdoms declared we were the enemy, because they only saw us attacking. No one cared to know that we were only defending."

Lucy's mind went black, and she felt her stomach turn sour.

Was her father aware of this...?

Lucy's eyes widened in remembrance.

_"Sir, I went down there myself to investigate, and I saw young children with them." The man tried to explain to Jude._

_"I don't care." Jude fussed. "They're all good for nothing fiends. I want them all tarnished."_

_"Sir! Y-You can't be serious! What about the children? What if you're making a grand mistake? What if they aren't bad?"_

_"You dare question me Gildarts? They are simply too dangerous and should not be trusted! I am only looking out for what's best for our Kingdom, and I suggest you do the same."_

_Gildarts nervously rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry sir. I spoke out of turn."_

_"Apology accepted. Now go. Gather the other knights and get them on board. Dragons are just too dangerous."_

_'Dragons?' Lucy echoed in her mind._

The princess's heart began pounding inside her chest.

Did Jude...

Was he apart of this the whole time?

Is he the reason Mother...

The blonde slapped her hand over her mouth and began to tremble.

"Lucy? Are you okay?" Natsu asked concerned.

The princess shook her head. This was all just too much to think about.

Was that the reason Jude never left his office?

.

.

.

Mind feeling dizzy, and body feeling numb, Lucy wanted to get to the bottom of this.

"I need to go back." Lucy muttered.

"What?" Natsu gaped. "Go back? To where? Not to your kingdom?"

"Yeah."

"Why? I thought you were good for two days."

Lucy stared at her feet.

"Did I say something wrong?" Natsu felt panicky

"No, it was nothing you said or did."

"Then why the sudden urgency to run back?"

"I need answers." She said simply.

Natsu lifted his brows to form a worried expression. "I'm not ready to say goodbye to you Lucy... I want more time."

Lucy glanced at the desperate man, feeling her heart melt. "Natsu..."

The blonde placed her hand on top of his, and smiled.

"It's my kingdom that started this war. That could mean my father..." Lucy paused. "I have to see for myself now that it's come up."

Natsu glanced down at the hand on top of his, then his black eyes returned to her brown ones. "If your suddenly going back to your kingdom. I want to go with you."

"What? No way! Out of the question." Lucy hissed.

"Why not?!"

"You know you shouldn't leave the hideout."

"I don't care. It could be dangerous! If you're suddenly going to try to confront the king."

"He's my father!" Lucy opposed

"Father or not. If he can sit back just fine, knowing his men are attacking innocent people by trying to take down the dragons, there is no telling what he could do to you." Natsu shook his head, instantly filling with trepidation. "No... No... I will not let him lay a hand on you."

"Natsu, you're being a little paranoid. My father loves me. He would never lay a hand on me."

"But that doesn't mean his men won't. It's too dangerous on your own!"

"Well, what about you?" Lucy deflected

"Huh?" The man blinked. "What about me?"

"What if they find you and capture you again? What if I can't save you?" Lucy shook her head. "I will not risk loosing you."

"Don't worry about that stuff"

_All these what ifs I her mind._

"I'm sorry." Lucy continued. "Natsu, I care about you too much to put you in danger's way."

"And _I love you _too much to let you risk this on your own Lucy." Natsu snarled quickly without thinking.

The bickering couple froze when realization of the secret words came out of Natsu's mouth.

. . .

. . .

. . .

Natsu and Lucy flushed and then jerked their head away from one another.

"Lucy?" A small voice chirped from the right. "Someone is looking for you."

The blonde craned her head, thankful for the distraction from a long awkward atmosphere.

_Well, thankful for a split second. _

Lucy's eyes went wide, and her heart dropped.

The prince of the ice kingdom stood before her; weight shifted to one leg, arms crossed into his chest, and annoyed; very, _very_ annoyed.

"G-Gray!?"

Natsu blinked then double scanned the two.

_Gray?_

_Wasn't he that one guy that came into Lucy's room?_

"What are you doing here?" Lucy asked.

Gray recoiled his head a bit. "Me? What am I doing here? I think the better question is what are _you_ doing here!?"

Lucy's heart started to beat faster in her chest. "Gray calm down."

"No! I will not" he seethed.

"Dude." Natsu cut in. "Take it easy."

"Fuck you! Who are you to talk!?" Gray barked at Natsu and then returned his glare to the princess. "Is this what you've been doing all this time I've been going to and from the kingdoms?"

"Gray... please." The blonde felt her stomach turn sour, and her chest get tight. "Let's talk in private..."

"I'm not moving a damn muscle from this spot. So start talking." Gray demanded.

Lucy sighed at the man's stubbornness, then just shot a look to Wendy and Natsu, urging them to walk away.

So they did.

"Start talking." Gray snapped.

Lucy's mind started to feel dizzy from the instant pressure.

"I mean come on Lucy!" Gray continued. "They're the enemy!"

"No!" Lucy mewled worriedly. "They're not! Look Gray... I'm sorry, I just don't even know where to begin with all of this..."

"You can maybe start from the God-damn beginning! When did this all start happening?

Lucy's eyes fell to her feet.

"About six months ago..."

"SIX!?" Gray gaped. "You've been going behind our backs for six months!?"

"It's not like that!"

"What do you mean, _it's not_. It's pretty clear to see."

"But listen to me, these people here are kind! They're my friends; and so are the dragons!"

Gray shook his head, feeling the anger reach a point to where he thought it might explode.

"Dragons? Really Lucy. Do you even hear yourself? You're father told me about your obsession, but I'd never imagined it getting this far."

"It's not an obsession!"

"No? Then tell me... what exactly is it?"

Lucy huffed. "Me just wanting peace!"

"Really? That's your comeback? _Peace_?"

"Come on Gray, I know you want peace even more than I do! I just wanted to know why the dragons were so hated. I wanted to see for myself if they were bad. And coming here was my chance."

"And did it ever occur to you that they could kill you."

"They-"

"They're not like that" Gray mocked. "I get it. I get it! But if they weren't as kind as you claim them to be; you'd be dead right now."

The friends paused briefly, and Gray used that moment to inhale deeply and exhale slowly.

"How did this all even happen!?" The prince tried to calm down.

The princess remained silent, igniting Gray's fury again.

"Well?!" Gray snarled.

Lucy sighed again. "I saved Natsu..."

"Natsu?" Gray blinked at the strange name. "Who's Natsu?"

"He's the guy that was just here."

"Okay...?" Gray was confused. "So that's how all this started? You saved him? From what? like falling off a tree, or something?"

"No... I" Lucy trailed off. "I broke him out of prison and-"

"Wait..." Gray closed his eyes and tilted his head a bit. "You did what?"

Lucy ducked her head a bit. "Broke him out...of-"

"That was you!?" Gray yelped.

"Well what was I supposed to do?!"

"Uh... Leave him there!"

"They would have killed him!"

"So what!?" Gray threw up his hands. "That's what they do to all dangerous criminals!"

"Natsu is no criminal!" Lucy defended. "And he's not dangerous!"

Gray gaped quietly at Lucy, then suddenly he began to chuckle in utter disbelief.

"I don't believe this..."

Lucy blinked.

"I don't _fucking_ believe this..."

The blonde shrugged, as if to silently say, _what._

"You're in love with him, aren't you?"

Lucy's heart leaped and a blush lit up her face. "N-No!"

Again Gray shook his head, completely astonished. "Wow... I have no words..."

Silence was once again sprinkled over the friends.

"I'm disappointed in you Luce..." The prince mumbled. "Look, if you want to stay here and frolic with the dragons until the cows come home, than go for it. But you can count me out. I'm going home. Don't bother yourself on coming back."

The prince turned his back and started to take a few steps away.

Lucy recoiled her head a bit, tears instantly prickled her eyes behind his powerful words.

"G-Gray..." She tried to speak with what little voice she had. "P-Please... don't...leave like this..."

The man spun around instantly filling with hurt and anger again. "And why not? You seem to have everything you could ever want right here!"

Lucy's heart ached. "Gray..." She began to cry. "You're my best friend."

"Am I...?" Gray's own eyes started to well. "Or did this Natsu guy replace that as well?"

"How did he even find this place?" Natsu wondered.

"He said he followed Lucy."

"He did!?" Natsu jerked his head to the small girl.

_Could others have followed her too?_

"I hope she is okay" Wendy murmured. "That guy looked pretty angry."

Natsu stared at the girl, lost in thought.

"You alright Natsu?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah, just... I think I'll go back and check on them."

"Want me to go with you?"

"Nah, it's alright. I'm just going to check on them that's all."

"So you see... that's part of the reason I kept coming back."

"The kingdoms lead the first attack?"

"Not just any kingdom..." Lucy put her hand over her heart. "My kingdom."

Gray's eyes widened.

"If that's true than... we're the bad guys Gray... Me and my kingdom."

"There is no way... that's true." Gray mumbled

Lucy nodded. "Yeah, part of me is hoping your right, but I also remember father in his office talking to one of our guard. I didn't understand it back then... but thinking about it... It fits the puzzle."

The friends paused for a beat.

"Well in that case... I guess I'll help."

"You will!?" Lucy's eyes lit up.

"I'm still mad at you, but after hearing a story like that, how can I not ..." Gray sighed. "I just wish you would have told me about all of this. You know better than anyone that I'm always by your side, no matter what."

"Lucy!" Natsu's voice echoed in the girl's ears, making her head instantly turn to it.

"Natsu!"

Gray scanned the both of them.

_'or at least... I was...'_

"Is everything okay?" Natsu asked stopping beside Lucy.

"Yeah. Everything is great! Gray is even on board to helping!"

"Well that was fast, didn't take much convincing huh?

Gray scowled at the blonde and pinkette's shared smiled.

"We're gonna go back to the kingdom now."

"I'm coming too!" Natsu tried again.

"Natsu..." Lucy grumbled. "No."

Natsu pouted a little, finally getting to the soft girl.

"Fine, you can come." Lucy sighed in defeat. "Its not like you'd listen to me anyway. But Natsu, you best be extra careful."

"Alright" Natsu jerked his fist up in the air.


	9. Chapter 9

**Choosing fate 9**

_"I'm still mad at you, but after hearing a story like that, how can I not ..." Gray sighed. "I just wish you would have told me about all of this. You know better than anyone that I'm always by your side, no matter what."_

_"Lucy!" Natsu's voice echoed in the girl's ears, making her head instantly turn to it._

_"Natsu!"_

_Gray scanned the both of them._

_'or at least... I was...'_

_"Is everything okay?" Natsu asked stopping beside Lucy._

_"Yeah. Everything is great! Gray is even on board to helping!"_

_"Well that was fast, didn't take much convincing huh?_

_Gray scowled at the blonde and pinkette's shared smiled._

_"We're gonna go back to the kingdom now."_

_"I'm coming too!" Natsu tried again._

_"Natsu..." Lucy grumbled. "No."_

_Natsu pouted a little, finally getting to the soft girl._

_"Fine, you can come." Lucy sighed in defeat. "Its not like you'd listen to me anyway. But Natsu, you best be extra careful."_

_"Alright" Natsu jerked his fist up in the air._

**XOXO**

With everything explained in complete detail on the way back to the kingdom; Gray, Natsu, and Lucy had a new mission.

"This is it..." Lucy announced. "We have to figure out a plan to get into father's office without him noticing."

"Why don't we wait until tomorrow night?" Gray suggested.

"What?" Natsu blinked.

"Why?" Lucy asked.

"It's late already." Gray reasoned. "And if we need to come up with some solid plan, we should do it with fully rested minds." The prince looked to Lucy. "I know you're eager to find out if your father really is behind all this; but Lucy, you know better than anyone, we need to be careful and rational about all this."

Lucy ran her fingers through her hair. "You're right"

Natsu gaped at the blonde, and she returned his gaze.

"He stays too close to his office all the time."

"So what. I think the sooner we get the information the better."

The princess sighed.

"Gray?" Lucy turned to her close friend.

"Yeah?"

"Could you give us a minute?"

The prince nodded. "Of course. I will go check on Juvia."

"Thank you." Lucy waited until Gray left the room. "Natsu, if my father sees you, and figures out that you were raised by a dragon, you'd be killed for sure!"

"Since when is being raised by a dragon a crime?" Natsu snarled.

"It's not. I'm sorry, I know it's not fair, and right now I don't have an answer for you. But I need you to be safe more than anything."

Natsu scoffed angrily. "Argh! I wish you'd stop worrying so much about me!"

Lucy gaped at the stubborn man.

"I can take care of myself you know! So just quit your worrying!

Lucy puffed her cheeks. "You dummy! You're the one who made me fall in love with you, so _I can't_ stop worrying about you!"

Natsu's heart leaped causing his cheeks to blush.

"I'm not asking for weeks here. Just give me time to come up with a plan."

"Fine" Natsu crossed his arms.

As soon as that was settled, Levy came rushing through her bedroom door.

"Lu-chan! I'm sorry for the intrusion but we have an emergency!"

There was no time to prepare for Levy's entrance; so the blonde and the pinkette stood stiff in the middle of the room.

"You were the one that let him loose Lu-chan!?" Levy scolded with her hands on her hips.

"I gave you that information only if you swore secrecy to it! This is bad!"

"Levy-chan" Lucy held her hands in front of her. "I can explain"

"Oh please do!" Levy hissed, in urgent need of answers.

"I think my father is up to something." The blonde said simply.

Levy squinted her eyes. "That's it? That's your excuse for breaking this criminal out of a secured prison, endangering your own life?!"

"Endangering" Natsu echoed. "What does she mean?"

Lucy sheepishly glanced at the puzzle man.

"And if you're seeing sir Jude act funny, he has every right to! The Sword Kingdom in the south was attacked! They can't find Princess Erza anywhere!"

"What?!" Lucy gaped shocked.

"All the guards have been sent to look for her. Not even her top three guards were found. I'm very worried."

The blonde haired princess stood silent for a minute.

"I'm going with you" She finally said, shocking the pinkette and bluenette.

"No way! Out of the question" The guard scolded. "This is no task for a princess! And after what you pulled I should order you under house arrest!"

"No fair!" Lucy huffed. "Besides the odds of us finding Erza will be higher the more people we have looking for her!"

"We already have all four of the kingdoms looking!" Levy said.

"So what's two more gonna hurt?"

"I forbid it!" Levy bickered.

"Just hear me out Levy-chan, as a friend! There has to be a reason Erza was captured right? Because when they attacked Juvia they could have taken her, but didn't. So maybe Erza knows something!"

Levy shook her head, not believing the argument that was in the air. "What kind of information could she possibly have? hmm? She was probably just captured by some low life desperate for money. The reason Juvia wasn't captured was probably because she hid well. It's simply too dangerous for you."

"So what, being locked away in my room with no guards is a better alternative?" Lucy questioned.

"Well yes. At least here you have King Jude and the whole castle itself, which is covered by a protective spell."

"She's right ya know Lucy." Natsu began seriously.

Lucy turned her attention to her crush. "Natsu?"

"You don't know what to expect out there; as in you don't know who the enemy is and what their objective is." Natsu declared, causing Lucy's eyes to fall to her feet.

Levy smiled and nodded. '_At least he's reasonable.'_

"Which is why, you're going to need a super amazing body guard, such as myself; to carefully watch over your back!" The pinkette beamed ear to ear.

Lucy's eyes swiftly lifted to the pinkette, then she sprung into him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

_'Or not!'_ Levy sighed

Dawn ambushed the Kingdom, as our hero's raced through the sleeping town.

"Shouldn't we inform Gray?" Lucy asked.

"No time" Natsu answered. "If we want to find this Princess Elsa or whatever, we'll need to move quick. Every hour could be crucial to her life."

"What?" Levy ran behind the couple. "You're saying Prince Gray is even aware of all this?"

"Natsuu! Luucy!" A petite voice hollered in the distance.

The three friends stopped, then turned to the voice.

"Was that...?" Natsu squinted.

"Wendy!" Lucy's eyes went wide.

Wendy took deep unsteady breaths as she stood in front of the pair.

"W-What's the matter?" Natsu asked.

"You guys are okay?" tears poured from her eyes. "You both just left without a word! We were so worried!"

"We?" Levy blinked.

"Oh Wendy..." Lucy walked up to the small girl and pulled her into her massive chest. "I am so sorry! We didn't mean to make you worry!"

"Just when I was warming up to you Princess" The deep voice grumbled from behind the blunette.

"Gajeel!" Lucy gasped a bit. "You're here too?"

Levy looked over her shoulder and locked eyes with Gajeel.

The dark haired man studied the small girl, causing her to feel uncomfortable under his gaze. All of a sudden Gajeel shifted his eyes away from the girl with his cheeks turning pink.

Levy's cheeks burnt up as well._ W-What was that!?_

"It's dangerous for us to be out like this Natsu... what are you guys doing?" Wendy questioned.

"We're looking for the missing Princess. She might be able to give us information"

"Information about what?" Gajeel inquired.

"Why the war between the kingdoms and dragons even began." Lucy answered.

Levy glanced at the blonde apprehensively.

"Oh, well if it's someone your looking for we can definitely help too! We all have extraordinary senses. sight, hearing, just to name a few."

Lucy blinked. "Fascinating, I never knew you had such abilities."

"Yup, all we would need is something with her scent on it and we'd find her easy."

"Can you sense like that too Natsu?" The blonde asked.

"Of course" The man said cockily. "My senses are the strongest out of all of us."

Lucy leaned in a bit, placing her hands on her hips. "Ehhhh? How come you never told me about them?"

"I did."

"When?"

"When you broke them."

"What?" Lucy huffed. "How did I break them?"

"Because you're too smelly!"

The blonde angrily crossed her arms over her breasts. "Jerk."

"But we still have a problem" Levy peeped. "We don't have anything with Princess's Erza's scent. And her kingdom is very far, there is no way we could travel there on foot with this time crunch."

"Wait, what about that letter we got from the Sword kingdom." Lucy remembered.

Levy lifted a brow and pulled out the little paper she kept in her pocket; saying the kingdom was under attack. "What this?"

"Yeah!"

"I don't think this is going to work..." Levy trailed off.

"But it's worth a shot right? It came from the sword kingdom, surely it must have some scent on it? Try it Natsu" Lucy demanded.

"I can't"

"Why not? You said it yourself your senses are the best."

"I also told you my senses are broken around you."

"Useless..." Lucy puffed her cheeks. "What about you Gajeel."

Natsu scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah I can try." Gajeel took the paper from Levy and brought it to his nose.

Several different scents clung to the tiny paper, but only one stood out.

Smelt like daisies...

or a fresh flower garden...

Gajeel took the paper away from his face, then scanned the area; sniffing out the overpowering scent.

"Did you pick something up?" Levy asked.

Gajeel glanced down at the guard, and the scent that radiated off her filled his nose.

It was her...?

The overpowering scent came from this little shrimp.

The tall man tried to sniff the paper again, but some how all the other scents disappeared, leaving only one.

Was this what Natsu was talking about...?

How could one person's scent be so...

So...?

_Smelly._

"Gajeel?" Wendy chirped.

The pierced man jerked out his hand, holding out the paper for Wendy to grab. "You're up kid."

"Even Gajeel couldn't do it" Lucy felt a bit bummed. "It's all on you Wendy."

"I-I'll try" She stammered.

Wendy took a big whiff of the paper, easily detecting the trace of where it came from.

"Oh, that was easy! The scent is coming from this way." Wendy pointed to a pathway.

"Are you sure?" Levy questioned.

"Positive!"

Lucy beamed. "Woohoo! Way to go Wendy!" the blonde glanced at Natsu "Still think you're the best Natsu?" she teased.

Natsu just scoff and crossed his arms into his chest.

"Hey, Levy, was it?" Natsu walked beside the blunette while Lucy and Levy walked a good few feet ahead.

"Yes?" Levy turned her head.

Gajeel's attention was peeked, even though he walked ahead, he listened to the conversation as if he was in it himself.

"It was nice of you to turn a blind eye to Luce coming out like this"

"Well I mean it wasn't like I had a choice..." Levy grimaced.

"Still, it was very cool of you. I know it means a lot to her, to be out here helping and all."

Levy lifted a suspicious brow. "If this is a weird attempt to get on my good side..."

"It's not... I just want to say _thanks_." Natsu watched the blonde from behind. "I understand it must be hard in your position, with you just wanting her to be safe."

Levy listened to the man carefully.

"I want you to know, with me around, you don't need to worry so much. You have my word, I will also do anything and everything in my power to keep Lucy safe."

"Really?" Levy mocked in disbelief. "How are _you_ going to keep Lu-chan safe?"

"Right now, it's true my senses are weak to other things. But that's only because their so heightened and fixated on Lucy. There isn't a single place she could go that I wouldn't sense her." Natsu smiled at the shocked girl. "Between you and me both protecting her. Lucy will be just fine, don't ya think?"

Levy lowered her eyes to the ground then her delicate features merged into a warm smile.

"I think I'm starting to understand why Lucy loves you so much." The girl spoke softly.

Natsu felt his heart skip and a little blush warmed his cheeks.

"Forgive me if I came off rude earlier... it just really has been too long"

The pinkette blinked.

"Since I had any hope for the future." Levy finished.

Natsu beamed. "Well of course I couldn't possibly try to do this all on my own."

Levy gaped at the proud man.

"Wendy, Gajeel, Gray, Lucy, Me..." Natsu blushed a little. "And now there is you too!"

The blunette felt her heart move and her smile returned.

"We're all friends, so we will definitely figure something out together to end this war!"

Gajeel spun on his heal, hearing enough. "Hey you!"

The two friends glance at the irritated man.

"Stop trying to be so damn cool! It's sick! Go dig your claws into Lucy!"

The two recoiled their head a bit from the sudden out burst.

"The hell did that come from? You looking to fight?!" Natsu hissed, triggering Lucy and Wendy to turn to the men who were in fighting stance.

"What's going on?" Lucy and Wendy asked; walking closer to the scene.

"I thought you'd never ask!" Gajeel snarled.

"Guys stop! You shouldn't fight" Levy scolded. "You need to conserve energy"

"Well, Well. I guess we should consider ourselves lucky. We get a heart warming reunion." A deep voice grumbled in the distance.


	10. Chapter 10

**Choosing fate 10**

_Levy gaped at the proud man._

_"Wendy, Gajeel, Gray, Lucy, Me..." Natsu blushed a little. "And now there is you too!"_

_The blunette felt her heart move and her smile returned._

_"We're all friends, so we will definitely figure something out together to end this war!"_

_Gajeel spun on his heal, hearing enough. "Hey you!"_

_The two friends glance at the irritated man._

_"Stop trying to be so damn cool! It's sick! Go dig your claws into Lucy!"_

_The two recoiled their head a bit from the sudden out burst._

_"The hell did that come from? You looking to fight?!" Natsu hissed, triggering Lucy and Wendy to turn to the men who were in fighting stance._

_"What's going on?" Lucy and Wendy asked; walking closer to the scene._

_"I thought you'd never ask!" Gajeel snarled._

_"Guys stop! You shouldn't fight" Levy scolded. "You need to conserve energy" _

_"Well, Well. I guess we should consider ourselves lucky. We get a heart warming reunion." A deep voice grumbled in the distance._

**XOXO**

The three dragon's craned their heads to the familiar voice.

Lucy slapped both hands over her mouth. "That's!"

_'Those are the men who attacked Natsu back when I first met him'_

Without warning Rogue threw out his arm, willing dark magic to shoot from his palm; breaking into two rays, hurling towards both Lucy and Levy.

"Always quick to attack!" Natsu hissed tackling Lucy to the ground.

Levy watched the black magic head straight for her, with no time to think she just threw her arms up to cover her face.

When Levy opened her tightly covered eyes; she was shocked to see the tall man with piercings standing in front of her.

"G-Gajeel?" Levy peeped.

He protected her from the magic?

Why?

"What on earth are you guys doing!?" Gajeel snarled.

"Why are you attacking?! Sting! Rogue!" Wendy yelled.

The man with blonde hair smirked. "Why? Simply to show you who is strongest in this pathetic world."

"Where have you been all this time?" Gajeel asked.

"We created a collaboration." Sting answered.

"A collaboration?" Lucy echoed.

"It's simply for mages, like us, who will to be the best." Rogue enlightened.

"The best at what?" Natsu hollered.

"You'll find out in due time" Sting smiled. "That's all for now."

The men turned around.

"Wait!" Levy yelled, stopping them. "Where is Princess Erza!?"

"Who?" Rogue blinked. "Ohh you mean the red haired swine?

"We have her here with us" Sting told.

"You do!?" Levy gasped. "I demand you release her right now"

Sting glanced down at his feet, and then bent down to pick a beaten, tied up Erza; some how still conscious.

"Princess Erza" Levy panicked.

Rogue kicked the red head down the hill they stood on, making her tumble all the way down to Levy's foot.

Levy was quick to squat beside her. "Erza... My name is Levy McGarden, I am the head guard of the Spiritual Kingdom, are you alright."

Erza teared up in Levy's arms, and the others gathering around. "Those poor... those poor..."

"What?" Levy's own eyes started to well.

"I couldn't do anything to save them" Erza cried. "I..." All of a sudden Erza went stiff.

"Princess?! Princess!" Levy shook the girl.

Gajeel, Wendy, Natsu, Lucy and Levy all glared hatefully at the men smirking on the hill.

"We'll meet again real soon" Rogue promised then disappeared with Sting.

"Are you sure you don't want help carrying her" Levy glanced at Gajeel, leaning forward a little.

"I'm sure" Gajeel grunted. "I'm not weak like you."

"Weak!?" Levy puffed her cheeks. "I'll have you know I am one of the strongest in the entire kingdom!"

"Well, it must be a very tiny kingdom"

"Tsk! What a jerk!" The blunette crossed her arms into her chest. "Oh that reminds me..." Levy's angry features disappeared. "Thank you... for saving me earlier."

"Ehh, don't mention it." Gajeel brushed off.

"No really" Levy insisted. "Thank you."

Gajeel sideways glanced the blunette, and her soft smile made his heart warm.

"Yeah... you're welcome shorty"

Levy's angry puffy face was back. "Hey! Don't call me short!"

"Wow! This is really your house Lucy?" Wendy looked at the large building wide eyed.

"Yeah this is the place..." Lucy stared at the building blankly. "Well, let's go in before father sees all of us."

"So what are we going to do now?" Levy asked the group, walking into the mansion.

"We should stick to the original plan" Lucy answered.

"Which is?" Gajeel pressed for more information.

"While we wait for Princess Erza to wake up, we should come up with a plan to infiltrate father's office."

"You're still on that?" Levy rebuked. "I really don't think your father has anything to do with this."

"And I hope more than anything that you're right." The blonde haired princess admitted. "But that doesn't mean we can't at least rule him out. Igneel, the dragon king, said himself that the first ever attack came from the kingdom."

Levy shook her head. "I don't know about this..."

"Please Levy-chan" Lucy begged.

Natsu placed a hand on the guard's shoulder, and when the blunette looked back, he nodded.

Levy sighed in defeat. "Alright... But we must be very careful!"

Lucy's eye lit up and a smile grew from ear to ear. "Okay"

"Where should I put the girl?" Gajeel asked.

"Oh! There is a room right up the main stairs. If you make and immediate right their will be several doors, three doors down is a spare room right next to mine." Lucy spoke. "Levy, would you show him where to go?"

"Of course" Levy nodded.

"I'll go with them, I can do some healing magic on Erza to make her better faster." Wendy chirped.

"Great, thanks everyone. We'll wait for you in my bedroom to talk in further detail about what's to come next."

Gajeel, Wendy, and Levy walked up stairs, disappearing behind a massive wall. In that same moment Gray strolled into the main entrance of the house.

"There you two are." His voice echoed. "I've been looking every where!"

"Gray!" Lucy beamed.

"What!?" Gray howled. "So wait is Princess Erza here now?"

"Yeah, Gajeel just carried her into the spare room." Natsu stated.

"Let's go to my bedroom and talk. It's risky being out in the open and talking like this."

"So then do we have a plan yet?" Gray asked.

"Not just yet. We're gonna wait for everyone else to come in so we can all make a decision together. The more heads, the better the plan."

"Okay. So then while we wait, I should tell you something." Gray rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

Natsu and Lucy's interest was peaked.

"What is it?" The blonde asked.

"I... told someone about all of this." The prince admitted.

"What?" Natsu and Lucy gasped.

The pinkette bashed his forehead against the prince's. "You idiot! You weren't supposed to '_tell_' anyone" he snarled.

"You think I don't know that hot head." Gray fumed. "It's not like I went and did it on purpose! It just slipped out."

"_Just slipped out?_ Just slipped out!? That's no damn excuse! If anyone tries going after Lucy, I'll show you a real slip up!"

"Look I said it was an accident! What more do you want from me!?"

"You burning into ashes would be nice!"

"Guys hold on a minute." Lucy broke up the fight. "Who did you tell Gray?"

Gray glanced at Lucy and then skeptically looked away. "Well... I told Juvia..."

"Juvia?" Natsu and Lucy gaped simultaneously.

"As in Princess Juvia?" Lucy blinked.

"Yeah..."

"Do you know Juvia well?" Natsu asked Lucy.

"Not that well." Lucy confessed.

"Can we really trust her?"

"I don't know...?"

"What are you saying?! Of course we can trust her." Gray defended.

"You're sure she won't go running to one of her guards?" Natsu wanted to be sure.

"Of course not! If anything we should be continuing to keep a close eye on you, rather than her."

Natsu blinked blankly then suddenly filled with rage. "What?"

"Gray! That's a horrible thing to say. You know Natsu is on our side! As well as the others."

"As is Juvia! Besides you're just on Natsu's side because you're in love with him, right?"

The couple sideways glanced each other, then jerk their heads in opposite directions, blushing shyly.

"What if he's just playing you?"

Lucy felt anger building up. "Stop it Gray! Natsu would never do anything to hurt any of us!"

Jeez, it's like Gajeel all over again, just roles are reversed.

"What's your deal man? I thought you were on our side" Natsu grumbled.

"There is no sides for me. I'm just saying, don't go throwing Juvia into the bad guy list, if you don't even have Natsu on one. Juvia is one of us Lucy, you should know that makes her automatically on our side."

"What, do you like Juvia or something?" Natsu asked bluntly.

Lucy glanced at Natsu then back at Gray. "You have a crush on Princess Juvia?"

Gray's cheeks heated up. "O-Of course not!"

"Then why are you defending her so hard?" Natsu asked.

"I-It's not just her!" Gray exhaled through his nose. "Look, I just want there to be peace. That's all."

"Well so do we" Natsu spoke. "That's why I'm here with you guys."

. . .

"No!" Gray punched the wall making a small hole, startling the two. "You're here to be a big pain in the ass"

"What?" Natsu blinked at the sudden aggression.

Gray scoffed. "Ever since you came into the picture, everything has been weird, confusing, and just a big pain in the ass."

Natsu was silent, and so was Lucy.

"I mean for crying out loud." Gray continued. "Everything was going perfectly fine until you showed up. Lucy and I followed an almost daily routine together. But all of a sudden, she started to become distant from us. From _me_..."

Lucy's eyes went wide.

Was Gray...?

"I loved her first you stupid dragon!" The prince confessed, letting his hurt bottled up feelings explode. "She was _my_ fiance, and _we_ were supposed to be happy together. But the second you show up, it's like I didn't exist in her world anymore."

"Gray..." Lucy mumbled feeling her heart twist.

"Don't worry" Gray raised a hand. "I got over it. All I'm saying is... I'm not the bad guy here. I'm not even trying to be. I just want to be reasonable about everything now. Lucy I know you care about this man but what if he hurts you? Even if he doesn't mean it, ya know. We have got to stop being so closed minded because of feelings and just look at every single possibility."

Lucy and Gray continued a one on one conversation, while Natsu on the other hand, stood frozen in place, with his cornea's small.

Natsu's mind centered on Gray's powerful words, which replayed like a broken record in the pinkette's head.

_'Even if he doesn't mean it...'_

_'Stop being close minded'_

_'What if...'_

_'I... H-Hurt... Lucy?'_

Just then a quick sudden flash through Natsu's mind reminded him of just what he was.

The capability of uncontrolled force, and bloody murder...The sheer anger and hate that dwelled deep within him...

A dark shadow covered his eyes.

Is it possible that he could lose control like that with Lucy...?

"If everyone is in the spare room why don't we go there as well?" Gray spoke

"I figured we could just have the gathering here in my room, give princess Erza time to rest."

"I get that, but in case you haven't noticed lately your room isn't exactly a safe haven anymore. Maybe it's best we did meet in the spare room for now." Gray reasoned.

The blonde thought for a moment then nodded. "Yeah, now that I think about it. Maybe you're right."

"Okay then. Let's go." Gray began walking to the doors.

Lucy attempting to follow him was stopped by a large hand grabbing her wrist and stopping her.

"Natsu?" The blonde looked over her shoulder at the boy who let his bangs cover his eyes.

Gray also craned his head. "Lucy?"

The blonde glanced at Gray, and the prince simply nodded and exited the room.

Returning her gaze to the pinkette, Lucy felt her heart drop to her stomach when Natsu looked up at her with tears falling from his face.

"Eh!? Natsu!" The blonde was quick to turn fully to the man. "What's wrong? What happened?"

Natsu's eyes shamefully fell to the ground, still clutching the girl's wrist. "Lucy... What if... What if Gray is right?"

"What do you mean?"

"What if I hurt you? What if I am the bad guy? I..." Natsu paused. "If I ever hurt you... I would never forgive myself... Should I have never entered your life?"

Lucy stood silent for a moment, feeling broken and at a loss of what to say.

So without another thought the blonde stepped closer; doing the only thing she felt she could do in the moment. Lucy grabbed Natsu's face with both her hands, pulling him in and pushing their lips together.

Natsu's heart skipped.

_K-Kiss?_

Moments into the simple peck, Natsu let his eyes close, and his hands cupped the girls cheek, angling her just right.

As quick as it happened, the couple pulled away just as swift, from the first kiss.

"I love you Natsu."

Natsu's eye brows twitched a bit in response to the words.


	11. Chapter 11

_"What do you mean?"_

_"What if I hurt you? What if I am the bad guy? I..." Natsu paused. "If I ever hurt you... I would never forgive myself... Should I have never entered your life?"_

_Lucy stood silent for a moment, feeling broken and at a loss of what to say._

_So without another thought the blonde stepped closer; doing the only thing she felt she could do in the moment. Lucy grabbed Natsu's face with both her hands, pulling him in and pushing their lips together._

_Natsu's heart skipped._

_K-Kiss?_

_Moments into the simple peck, Natsu let his eyes close, and his hands cupped the girls cheek, angling her just right._

_As quick as it happened, the couple pulled away just as swift, from the first kiss._

_"I love you Natsu."_

_Natsu's eye brows twitched a bit in response to the words._

**XOXO**

"Meeting, and falling in love with you was the best thing that's ever happened to me." Lucy pulled Natsu to lay his head on her massive chest.

"I love my kingdom, and all the people in it. But I always felt so alone, even when I was with everyone." Lucy paused. "But when I met you, everything was full, and I didn't feel so alone." She continued. "Natsu... I'd rather go through life struggling day by day, than to never know your name."

Natsu closed his eyes, wrapping his arms tightly around the blonde, burying his head deeper into Lucy's chest.

"If you saw me in my true form... would you still love me this much?" Natsu wondered softly.

"What do you mean? You are in your true form."

"...Am I?"

"You are Natsu."

"If something changed in m and I became someone... or _something,_ you didn't recognize... would you be afraid of me?"

"I don't understand where all of this is coming from."

"Would you?"

"I don't know..." Lucy admitted.

Natsu sighed heavily.

"But, no matter what happens... you will always be Natsu to me, and I will love you the same."

"What if I hurt you?" Natsu clung tighter to the blonde.

"I don't believe you would Natsu..."

"How do you know what I am capable of, and what I'm not?"

"I know because you are simply a good person."

"Lucy..." Natsu felt his eyes water again.

"Listen to me carefully Natsu... If you're scared... I will hold you... if you're lost... I will guide you... if you're broken... I will help you piece yourself together... And if you hurt me... I will forgive you. You are a part of me, and I am a part of you. I will be beside you always, no matter what."

"What did I do to deserve you?" Natsu sobbed.

"So that's why I'm here." Princess Erza sat up on the bed. "Well I thank you all for your hospitality, and special aid."

"Juvia is quite curious why you were captured. You see Juvia's kingdom was attacked as well, but men never went after Juvia." The bluenette spoke.

Erza narrowed her eyes to her lap, staring at her hands quietly. Just then Natsu and Lucy walked into the room together.

"Princess Erza!" Lucy gasped. "You're awake already!"

Erza glanced at the two new faces. "Who are you?"

"My name is Princess Lucy."

"Oh so you're the princess of this kingdom."

"That's right." Lucy beamed.

"And my name is Natsu."

"Can you tell us a little about what happened to you Miss Erza?" Wendy inquired.

Erza blinked, trying to think back to when, and how it all began. But the only thing that played in her mind was the sever brutality of which occurred recently in her very own kingdom.

"There were just so many..." Erza began to cry, alarming everyone.

"We're under attack!" A white haired maiden announced into Erza's bedroom.

"Mira! What? Attack?" Erza gaped. "By whom?"

"Men of this kingdom." Mira answered. "I don't understand their reasoning but they're ruthless. Slaying through innocent lives. We need to leave."

"Mira! Princess Erza!" The buff man entered the room almost in a panic. "They're breaking through the kingdom gates as we speak. We may not have long."

Mira gasped a little. "Are you sure Laxus!?"

"Affirmative. I saw it with my own eyes. We need to move! Now!"

"Where is Cana?" Mira asked.

"She's holding them off"

"Okay, but before I go I need to run to the study room to grab something important." Erza said quickly.

"The study room!?" Laxus hissed. "That's on the opposite side of the mansion! We have no time!"

"I agree with Laxus, Princess Erza. It's too dangerous to risk that"

"I am fully aware; and I know what I'm asking is a lot to consider under such circumstances. But please. There is something I must take with me, if I am to leave. Mother gave it to me before she died of that horrible disease, and I've sworn to protect if for her."

Mira recoiled her head. _'The queen?'_

"I will be as quick as I can be." Erza added.

Mira smiled and then sighed. "I guess it can't be helped..."

Laxus and Erza glanced at the head guard.

"What has gotten into all you guys!?" Laxus defended the building.

"I'm going to fight as well" Erza pulled out a sword.

"No, Erza there are too many of them" Mira spat. "Don't forget what you need to protect!"

"Protecting shouldn't mean leaving my friends behind!" Erza yelled swinging her sword at a few of the men that ran her way.

Mira smiled. "Friends... huh? That's heartwarming considering our duty is solely to protect you."

"Of course you guys are my friends!" The red haired woman barked. "You have always been by my side... The both of you, and I love you guys!"

Mira's eyes welled. "We love you too Erza. That's why you need to run. Laxus and I will be fine"

"I refuse!" Erza growled.

Suddenly the red head was being picked up and thrown into a horse running carriage.

"Laxus?" Mira blinked.

"She'll be fine." He got back into battle stance.

"Mira! Laxus!" Erza hollered from the carriage that quickly got further from the two guards, whom got piled on by army men.

"You guys better come back to me..."

Erza sighed feeling hopeless as the carriage continued to move at a rapid pace; leaving her kingdom completely out of sight.

Just then a powerful blast crashed into the carriage; separating the horses, letting them run freely; and causing the carriage to tumble around then break open in front of a large tree.

Erza wiggled her way out of the mess, holding her head as she stood to her feet.

"What happened?"

"Hello princess." A voice grumbled. "I believe you have something we want."

Erza reached into her knee high purple dress's cleavage, then pulled out an oval gem stone.

"They were after this. I know they were because the almost got away with it."

Erza showed the group this lightning ridge gem, small but very bright displaying beautiful shades of blue and green.

"What is that?" Gajeel and Levy asked at the same time.

The strangers glance at each other briefly, and then Levy gently smiled at him.

"Truthfully I'm not sure what it does, but if they wanted it that badly, I can imagine it can't be good."

Wendy stared at the gem as if she was hypnotized by it. All of a sudden the small girl felt a chill run down her spine and she got dizzy.

Really dizzy.

"Ooof" Was the sound Wendy made, when her body was forced to the ground.

"Wendy?" Lucy turned to the girl who fell unconscious.

Natsu's eye widened. "W-What... is this feeling?" The pinkette's body quickly drained of all energy, then he too fell to the ground unconscious.

"O-Oi! Natsu!" Gray stammered.

"W-What the fuck is this feeling?" Gajeel hissed with his whole body breaking into a cold sweat. "My... My body feels so heavy... Like I'm... being..."

Levy whisked her attention to the man who fell to his knees. "Gajeel?"

Silence, and the man fell to his face.

"Gajeel, hey this isn't funny dummy." Levy knelt beside him. "Wake up!"

"What is going on?" Juvia asked.

"Could..." Erza brought the stone closer to her chest. "Could the stone have had something to do with them suddenly collapsing?"

"If it made the three of them collapse why didn't it make any of us?" Gray asked.

"This doesn't make any sense to Juvia" The bluenette admitted..

"It's time Gray and I go into father's office! We need answers!"

"Why just you and Gray?" Erza asked. "Wouldn't it be best all together."

"Gray and I need to make a quick in and out. He and I are always walking together so if father sees just the two of us he won't be suspicious." Lucy informed.

"Right, because being in a larger group would just slow us down anyway." Lucy added.

The group was silent for a beat.

"Okay fine. So what's the plan to lure king Jude out of his office?" Levy asked.

Lucy thought carefully for a moment, before a wide grin broke out on her face.

"Princess Erza."

"Me?" The red head blinked.

Levy knocked on the wooden door.

"Come in."

Levy entered the office.

"Ah, Levy. What do I have the honor of?"

"King Jude, I came to share information."

"Go ahead."

"Earlier today, the kingdom in the south was attacked."

"Yes" The man nodded. "I am aware of the event. Princess Erza was captured."

"Yes, but we found her."

Jude's eyes widened. "She got away?"

"Yes, and she's here now. She's awake and well. She wishes to speak with you and thank you for your hospitality, since we kept her here."

Jude paused. "Very well. Send her in."

Levy bit her lip, having to think fast. "That is... she is still very weak sir. She must not push herself too much. If I may she is just outside in the carriage."

Jude was silent again.

Levy could feel her heart beating from her lies. How she hoped he wouldn't catch on.

"Very well. Lead me to her."

Relived Levy simply nodded, and then lead Jude out the office and down the long hallway. As the King walked behind the guard, Levy rose her right hand high; sticking out her index finger and her thumb, shaping it into a backwards 'L'

"That's the signal!" Gray muttered behind a distant pillar.

"Let's go! We won't have much time." Lucy said, running with Gray back to the office.

"What are you doing?" Jude asked.

"Um..." Levy thought. "It's a guard trick. You put your finger in the air to test the current of the wind. Sometimes a sudden change in wind direction could mean an ambush."

_'Like anyone would believe that! Please forgive my pitiful lies.'_ The blunette animatedly cried.

"Oh" Jude cleared his throat, scanning his house skeptically. "Carry on then."

"Phew" Lucy sighed shuffling around papers.

"I'm not really seeing anything unordinary. How about you Gray?"

...

"Gray?" Lucy turned towards Gray, whom was glaring into an open drew.

"Gray what is it?"

"I think your hunch was right Lucy" Gray exhaled causing Lucy's heart to sink.

"W-What do you mean? Did you find something?"

"Have a look for yourself." Gray stepped to the side, allowing the princess to stand in his place.

"W-What is this!?"

"Lucy that's a paper with the exact dates the southern and eastern kingdoms were attacked." Gray pointed somewhere on the paper. "And look at this... the paper that was underneath says: Water kingdom fail. Sword kingdom success?"

"What does that mean?" Lucy trembled.

"I think you were right... your father may be indeed be the one who initiated the first attack." Gray pressed his lips together.

Lucy felt her face go pale. Unable to process the information all at once Lucy blankly shuffled through more papers causing some to skate to the floor.

"Hey Lucy... you okay?" Gray placed a hand on her shoulder. "I know this is a lot."

"You two lose something in here?" A deep voice snuck into the room startling the two stiff.


	12. Chapter 12

**Choosing fate 12**

_"I'm not really seeing anything unordinary. How about you Gray?"_

_..._

_"Gray?" Lucy turned towards Gray, whom was glaring into an open drew._

_"Gray what is it?"_

_"I think your hunch was right Lucy" Gray exhaled causing Lucy's heart to sink._

_"W-What do you mean? Did you find something?"_

_"Have a look for yourself." Gray stepped to the side, allowing the princess to stand in his place._

_"W-What is this!?"_

_"Lucy that's a paper with the exact dates the southern and eastern kingdoms were attacked." Gray pointed somewhere on the paper. "And look at this... the paper that was underneath says: Water kingdom fail. Sword kingdom success?"_

_"What does that mean?" Lucy trembled._

_"I think you were right... your father may be indeed be the one who initiated the first attack." Gray pressed his lips together._

_Lucy felt her face go pale. Unable to process the information all at once Lucy blankly shuffled through more papers causing some to skate to the floor._

_"Hey Lucy... you okay?" Gray placed a hand on her shoulder. "I know this is a lot."_

_"You two lose something in here?" A deep voice snuck into the room startling the two stiff_

**XOXO**

"Really you two?" The man in the doorway squinted. "You can cut the, I-just-seen-a-ghost- look."

Gray and Lucy relaxed their tensed up muscles.

"Gildarts." Lucy blinked

"Heh" Gildarts rubbed the back of his head penitently. "Actually, I know why you two are here."

"You know?" Gray asked.

"I am Head guard after all. I know more than I would even like to know."

"Wait." Lucy chirped. "I thought Levy was the top guard."

The man nodded. "She is."

The blonde lifted a brow.

"Let me explain. In each kingdom there are three main guards. The head, the top, and the bottom guard. After that comes your standard everyday guard."

"So what...?" Gray asked "The main guards are like the three strongest?"

"That's right." Gildarts smiled. "Take your kingdom for another example. "Chelia is the ice kingdom's bottom guard, Lyon takes place as top guard, and you can imagine who the head guard there is."

"Loke!" Gray concluded.

"Exactly. Though is real name is Leo."

"Wow fascinating!" Lucy absorbed the information. "So Loke, or_ Leo, _must be very strong!"

"Yes, he is. It is the role as head guard to protect and serve the princess, or in Gray's case, prince."

"What? Really then why aren't you protecting Lucy all the time?" Gray asked. "Not that I'm complaining, Levy is great."

"You see, Lucy's mother, Layla, insisted on Levy be the every day guard, so Lucy had a female friend, always."

The three smile in remembrance of Layla. Such a sweet woman.

"Now, to as why you two are here." Gildarts continued. "Let's go somewhere a little more private."

_'What happened...'_

_'Why do I feel so drained... and why... why is everything so dark?'_

Eyes slowly opened, and a blurry blunette figure was in view.

The eyes slowly closed again.

_'Who...?'_

Once more, the eyes opened and the blurry vision focused on a small girl with short blue hair, who sat to the left.

She was pretty.

This made Gajeel's heart feel fuzzy, seeing her laugh and have a conversation with the red haired princess they rescued earlier.

Seriously...

Just what _was_ this new feeling that hit him so fast?

Gajeel sat himself up, still feeling a little dizzy.

"Oh!" Juvia turned to the man, who now had the whole room's attention.

"You're awake!" Levy beamed thankful. "Are you feeling better now?"

Gajeel studied the girl's smile for a minute. Then again his heart moved, and he jerked his head to face a different direction. "I'm fine."

"Morining" Natsu sat up with a raised hand.

"Natsu! You're awake too" Levy smiled. "I'm so glad you two are okay!"

Gray flung through the doors startling everyone. "Guys! We have a problem"

"What's wrong?" Erza asked for everyone.

"We need to leave right now! We have no time!"

"Gray-sama. What's going on?" Juvia asked again.

"I'll explain on the way. We just need to hurry."

"What about Wendy?" Gajeel asked. "She's still knocked out.

"Leave her here."

"What?!" Gajeel and Natsu hissed. "Leave her here?!"

"Gray-sama they're right. What if Wendy wakes up and sees all of us gone? What will Wendy think." Juvia reasoned.

Gray scoffed. "We don't have time for this! If we take her she will just be dead weight. Think guys! She is safe here." The prince paused to take a breath. "You three, Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy too all got drained and fainted because of that gem Erza has."

"My gem?" Erza blinked.

"Yes it has a strong magic power that makes dragons weak. It's like a kryptonite for them"

"So what does that mean for us now?" Gajeel asked.

"By the way, where is Lucy?" Juvia asked.

Gray sighed again. "Must I explain everything here?! That's what I'm trying to tell you! They're going after the dragons!"

Natsu and Gajeel froze in place gawking in shock at the words.

"Who's they?" Juvia asked.

"The kingdom standard guards?" Erza thought out loud.

"The dragons are hidden... There is no way that they'd reach them." Gajeel crossed his arms.

"Not if two of the men are dragon slayers tracking them down, with the gems in hand." Gray made clear.

"And I was separated from my daughter during the kingdom wars" Gildarts sobbed.

"That's such a sad story" Lucy teared up

"Do you know why did the kingdom attacked the dragons in the first place?" Gray asked.

"Why else? They were ordered..."

"By who?" Lucy chimed

"Your father..."

Lucy gaped, her deepest fear confirmed with just two words.

So... he _really_ was in this after all.

He ordered it?

"It's my fault really" Gildarts sulked. "I knew what King Jude was doing. And I did nothing to stop it, no matter how much I wanted to."

"That's not fair" Gray stated. "You shouldn't be so hard on yourself."

"I'm just a coward."

_"We will make you a deal you won't be able to resist" Sting smirked._

_"What if we told you, we know of a way to obtain absolute power." Rogue asked._

_"I would say... consider my interest peaked." Jude said._

_"Tell us, what is the most powerful being in the world?"_

_Jude blinked suspiciously. "Dragons. everyone knows that"_

_"What if it was you." Sting asked._

_"Me? stronger than a dragon? impossible!"_

_"Not if they're all dead" Rogue implied._

_Jude was quiet and then suddenly he barked. "Are you suddenly saying that we should kill the dragons? That's madness! You're walking right to your grave if you try!"_

_"Paitence, Paitence... we already have that part figured out as well."_

_Jude sat back in his chair._

_"Each kingdom protects one. They're called a dragon gem." Rogue explain._

_"The dragon gem?" Jude echoed._

_"With just one of those babies, dragons will tremble under it's power. Just imagine what we could do with all four." Sting smirked. "Not even the strongest dragon will stand a chance."_

_Jude took each word in carefully._

_"Join us King Jude and become so strong that anyone will fear the mention of your name!"_

_Tempted by the offer Jude highly considered._

_"Why come to me?" Jude asked._

_"You have the largest army of guards in the entire world." Sting admitted._

_"If this is just some set up to get my men to join you." The king snarled._

_"Settle down..." Rogue calmed him. "We come to you because nobody believes that dragons are dangerous."_

_"How do you know so much about dragons?" Jude asked._

_"Simply because we are them."_

_"What!? You are!? If that's true why go after the gems if they're just gonna weaken you?"_

_"Ah, a very good question. You see the gem has no effect on us because of the knight stone." Sting told, showing the white stone._

_Jude opened a draw in his desk and pulled out a gem._

_"So, by gem you wouldn't be talking about this, would you?"_

_The dragon slayers perk in the gems presence._

_"That's it!" Sting perked._

_"Does this mean your in?" Rouge asked._

"I've been tracking Jude's movements as much as I could, and discovered that they have three of the four gems." Gildarts continued

"That means they got into my kingdom too?" Gray spoke. "When!?"

"I'm not sure. But because they couldn't get the fourth gem from the sword kingdom, they're just going to go ahead with the three and hope it's enough."

"Enough to what?" Lucy inquired

. . .

"Kill the dragons."

Lucy and Gray felt their mouth drop in shock.

"Can we stop chitchatting now?! Lucy already left to the land of the dragons or whatever that place is" Gray snarled.

Natsu's ears twitched.

"What!?" Levy jumped to her feet.

"Yeah! She's going to try and warn the dragons! Gildarts ran after her but..."

Levy covered her mouth. "If the men reach the land before her..."

"Exactly! Which is why we need to move right now!"

Gejeel craned his head behind him to glance at where Natsu was standing.

Just to make sure he handled the news okay.

But he was no longer standing in the same spot.

"Oi!" Gajeel spun around scanning the room for Natsu. "He's gone!"

"He's quick." Levy commented.

"How did he even get out without passing me?" Gray wondered.

The window...

"You idiot!" Natsu ran as quick as he could.

_Telling me to be careful!?_

_What about you!_

_Dummy!_

_God... We swore to stick together on this!_

_Why did you go and leave my side!? _

_What did you go and do that for!_

_'If you can't make it to me... '_

_Isn't that what you said?!_

_What the hell am I gonna do if I can't make it to you!_

_Dummy!_

_Please... Please let me get there on time!_

"Puff, puff. Jeez! How far is this secret hideout anyway!?" Levy started to fall behind a bit.

"It's just up a head! We're almost there" Gajeel grumbled.

"It's just here through these woods" Gray dodge thick branches.

"You know where it is too Gray?" Levy asked.

"Unfortunately"

"I hope Lucy is okay." Erza said.

Lucy reached the dragons and a wave of relief washed over her when she saw four massive dragons converting.

"They're alright! Igneel! And the other dragons!"

"Well, well. What do we have here?" Sting clutched Lucy's wrist.

The princess gasped in surprise and flailed to get away.

"Let go!"

"Lucy!" Gildarts punched the blonde man sending him stumbling back a few feet, allowing Lucy to break free.

"You bastard!" Sting hissed. "You're going to pay for that."

"Sting don't..." Rogue stopped him. "I will take care of him."

"You sure?"

"Yes, this is a rematch I've been waiting for."

"Then he is all yours."

Lucy slipped away from the group and took off in the direction of the dragons.

Sting smirked at the sad attempt.

He did like them feisty though.

Sting in a blink of an eye was in front of Lucy.

"Ah!" Lucy dug her heels into the ground, to stop herself.

"You know, you are very pretty." Sting played with her hair.

"Don't touch me." Lucy jerked away.

"Come on baby, don't be like that. I don't want to have to hurt a cute little thing like you. So let me make you a deal."

"Whatever it is, no thanks!" Lucy fumed.

"You might want to rethink that princess."

"And why would I do that."

"Because you don't want your dear old daddy paying for your denial do you?"

"You leave my father alone!"

"He's here you know... leading this whole plot."

"I'm sure you just manipulated him!"

"Manipulate? No cupcake. He did this on his own free will."

"I'm impressed you're quite good for a kid." Gildarts praised.

"Of course. I've lost to you once. That's something I don't plan on duplicating."

"I've improved myself too ya know..."

The two men charged at one another and broke out into a vicious fight.

"Lucy?" King Jude gasped.

Sting had the back of her neck and forced the princess to walk towards him.

"Father!"

"What is this?" Jude hissed at Sting. "Why is my daughter here?! I had clearly demanded you to leave her out of this."

Sting shrugged and snakes his arms around Lucy's waist. "What can I say, you have a very beautiful daughter, and some demands are just meant to be broken."

"Let me go!" Lucy push and pulled on the constricting arms

"Last chance sweetie. Come with me."

"Never!" Lucy squirmed and broke free from the grasp.

"Meh." The blonde man shrugged nonchalantly. "Alright. Have it your way."

"Say bye-bye to daddy." Before Lucy had time to process the words, a bright, white beam of magic shot from the man's finger tips, piercing Jude right in the chest.

"Argh!" The king coughed out blood. "W-Why... Sting?"

When the event caught up to frozen Lucy, her cornea's went super small, and tears flooded her eyes.

"F-Fatheeeeeeeer!" She screamed.


	13. Chapter 13

**Choosing Fate 13**

_"I'm impressed you're quite good for a kid." Gildarts praised._

_"Of course. I've lost to you once. That's something I don't plan on duplicating."_

_"I've improved myself too ya know..."_

_The two men charged at one another and broke out into a vicious fight._

_"Lucy?" King Jude gasped._

_Sting had the back of her neck and forced the princess to walk towards him._

_"Father!"_

_"What is this?" Jude hissed at Sting. "Why is my daughter here?! I had clearly demanded you to leave her out of this."_

_Sting shrugged and snakes his arms around Lucy's waist. "What can I say, you have a very beautiful daughter, and some demands are just meant to be broken."_

_"Let me go!" Lucy push and pulled on the constricting arms_

_"Last chance sweetie. Come with me."_

_"Never!" Lucy squirmed and broke free from the grasp._

_"Meh." The blonde man shrugged nonchalantly. "Alright. Have it your way."_

_"Say bye-bye to daddy." Before Lucy had time to process the words, a bright, white beam of magic shot from the man's finger tips, piercing Jude right in the chest._

_"Argh!" The king coughed out blood. "W-Why... Sting?"_

_When the event caught up to frozen Lucy, her cornea's went super small, and tears flooded her eyes._

"F-Fatheeeeeeeer!" She screamed

**XOXO**

Lucy stiffly ran to the man who fell to the ground, laying in a growing pool of blood.

"Father...?" Lucy started to tremble at the critical sight.

"Lu...cy..." Jude gasped, causing the blonde to drop to her knees.

"Hey... don't move so much. The blood will come out faster and... j-just relax. Everything is going to be okay." Tears blurred the blonde's vision.

"I'm sorry... Lucy..."

"Sorry?"

"All this... it's my fault..."

The princess shook her head. "It's okay. It's fine! None of that matters"

"I just wanted to be a good man, father, and husband. I... didn't mean for everything to get so out of hand."

Tears finally fell from the chocolate brown eyes.

"You and your mother were and always will be my pride and joy." Jude grunted trying to suck in air that refused to fill his lungs. "I just wanted to keep you both safe..."

"Keeping us safe? How was killing dragons keeping us safe?" Lucy cried.

Jude paused silently for a moment.

"I... was selfish." He admitted. "I wanted to be the most powerful thing in both of your eyes. I wanted to be the one to protect you both, always. As a foolish man, when I knew of the greater power than I... I wanted to get rid of it."

Lucy covered her eyes, hiding her emotions behind her hands. "That's... the stupidest thing I've ever heard... you never took the time to care about the dragons. You were always depriving me of them, demanding I hate them just like you... all because you wanted power?"

"I was in way over my head; but by the time I came to realize this... I was already in too deep."

"Father..." Lucy hiccuped. "The dragons... they're nothing like you raised us to believe. They're kind... and I..." Lucy sobbed harder. "We could have ended these wars all together! All these battles... they didn't have to happen... No one had to die. Not Mother... and not..."

Jude weakly grabbed Lucy's hand and squeezed it gently. Triggering the blonde to take her hands away from her eyes, to peer down at the fading man, whom was now crying as well.

"I will forever carry the burden of taking your mother away, and I will be eternally sorry. I wish I could do things differently. Then maybe I wouldn't have lost the both of you like I did."

"Lost us?" Lucy sobbed a bit taken back. "Father, you never lost mother or me... don't you know..."

Jude's eyes slowly closed as Lucy finished speaking.

"We both loved you so much father! Just being a family with you was enough!"

. . .

"You can quit your crying blondie. You'll soon be joining your precious Mommy and Daddy." Sting informed.

Lucy turned glaring tear filled eyes to the man who just killed her father.

"I like that look in your eye, Shall I play with you for a while?"

"You're going to pay for this!" Lucy snarled.

In a split second sting disappeared, reappearing behind the princess.

"And how exactly do you plan on doing that?"

Lucy gasped and when she turned her head to look behind her, a strong fist punch her in the side, sending her tumbling in a random direction.

"Oh yeah, this is going to be fun!" Sting dove in for another attack.

Lucy shut her eyes tight, waiting for the hit, that never came.

Slowly and skeptically, the princess opened one eye, then the other shot open when she noticed the back of a pink haired man, holding back Sting's punch.

"Don't you dare lay another hand on her." Natsu snarled angrily.

The pinkette countered Sting's attack and sent the blonde flying backwards.

"N-Natsu..." Lucy's eyes refilled with fresh tears.

Lucy's heart sank when she felt arms scoop her up and carry her away from the scene.

"You okay?" The familiar voice asked putting the princess down.

Lucy turned her head, viewing her childhood friend. "G-Gray!" tears poured from her eyes.

The princess leaped into the prince's arms, squeezing him in a tight hug.

Gray hugged her back even tighter. "I was worried about you."

"Lu-chan!" Levy's voice yelled.

"Levy?" Lucy pulled away from the prince. "Everyone!" Lucy's heart swelled.

"Halt!" A large group of army men patrolled towards everyone. "You guys are in a restricted area"

"It's the standard guards" Erza warned. "Stay on your toes everyone! We might have to fight our way through."

"Alright" Gray smirked, placing his fist into his open palm. "I was wondering when I'd get to see some action!"

The army men launched a frontal attack and Gray countered by freezing them with Ice.

"G-Gray...?" Lucy froze. "Did you just...?"

"Pretty cool huh?" Gray said proudly. "I just figured out I can do this the other day, and I've been practicing!"

"So cool!" Lucy's eyes sparkled. "I'll fight too!" she pulled out a magic whip.

"Hey..." Levy scanned the area. "Where is Princess Juvia?"

"What?" Gray jerked his head frantically in every direction.

_'How didn't I notice she was gone!?'_

"Why attack the ones who raised you?" Natsu asked.

"Foolish Natsu. I thought we already made this clear. Guess I can explain it again." Sting spoke. "This is what we were raised to do! The dragons think they are so much better and stronger than everyone, well it's time to prove them wrong."

"You're doing this to prove that your strong?"

"Not me- _Us. _Don't you want the world to know how strong we the children of the dragons are? Slaying a dragon by hand isn't easy, ya know. Once the world hears about this action, they will drop to their knees and worship."

Natsu filled with fury. "That's not worship! That's fear! You're going to strike fear into thousands just to stay in control!?"

"Pretty good plan, no? You can join me if you so wish."

"Why the hell would I ever do that?"

"Well, you and I were both raised by dragons, so we're practically brothers, wouldn't you say? We really should stick together."

"Stick together?" Natsu shook his head. "No you broke that bond on your own. Besides I will never call someone who causes so much pain a brother."

"Reconsider Natsu... I have a plan. And that plan is to destroy anyone who poses a threat. And you Natsu... you are going to be one of those threats. But if you join me, we will raid this pitiful world as a team."

Natsu stilled for a moment, as if he was contemplating. Suddenly he began cracking his knuckles. "I guess I have no choice. We're enemies now."

Sting smiled. "My, my. Rejected twice in one day. So be it. You have chosen your fate."

Sting reached into his vest and pulled out three gem stones.

Natsu gaped at the stones and all of a sudden he heard his own heart beat. Beads of sweat crawled on his skin over his entire body, and the hairs on the back of his neck stood up.

"W-What's... happening?" Natsu trembled. _'Why the hell am I so afraid!?'_

"Not so much fun is it, huh dragon boy?" Sting fiddles with the stones in his hand proudly. "This is the power of all three gems together. It turns your cunning bravery into unimaginable fear. You are now nothing more than a coward."

The pinkette fell to his knees.

"Since you're going to die here, I'll let you in on a little secret."

Natsu shakily peered up.

Sting reached into his pocket again and pulled out a stunningly beautiful white gem. "This baby right here is the reason these gems have no effect on me. You see with this gem I am untouchable."

Sting put the gem back in his pocket. "Oh and don't worry, after I kill you, I promise I will make Igneel's death quick."

Natsu clenched his fists. "Do-Don't you hurt Igneel!"

"What?" Sting glared.

Natsu covered his face, afraid of being hit.

"That's what I thought."

_'Damn it!'_ Natsu hissed to himself.

_'This is so damn frustrating!'_

_'Move body!'_

_'Move!'_

Sting brought his hands together and used his power to build up a large white ball of magic. "Good-bye Dragneel."

. . .

In a quick flash the ball of energy that Sting shot out, had disappeared.

The two dragon slayers gape in puzzlement.

"I won't let you hurt Natsu!" Lucy jumped in front of the pinkette.

"L-Lucy!?" Natsu's eyes widened.

"You again?" Sting blinked. "How did you stop my magic?"

"With this whip. It absorbs powerful magic ability, and allows me to manipulate it, using it to my advantage."

"Idiot!" Natsu tried to stand to his feet but couldn't. "Get out of here! It's too dangerous!"

"I'm not letting you die on me too, Natsu!"

The cowardliness started to lift a little bit with Lucy there. But it was replaced with embarrassment and rage.

"Arg! Idiot, who said anything about dying!? I won't, so get out of here while you still can."

"That atmosphere..." Sting glared.

_"I love you Sting." _The blurry memory of a girl played in his mind.

"N-No..."

Flashbacks corrupted his mind.

_All the hugs, the kisses, and the I love yous. _

"Y-Yukino... No... I... I got over that!" Sting let his bangs cover his eyes.

_Killed by a random dragon. _

_Why... _

_Why would he do that!?_

_Not all dragons are good..._

_Not... All dragons..._

_All dragons..._

_Every single last one_

_must pay!_

"DAMN IT!" Sting barked. "I'm wasting time! It's time to finish what I started!" The man spun around on his heel, taking off in the opposite direction.

"H-He's getting away!" Natsu stuttered, regaining control of himself the further away Sting got.

About to take off after him; Lucy stopped Natsu in his tracks, by wrapping her hands around is one arm.

"Wait Natsu! Don't go rushing in after him. Remember he has those gems!"

"Huh?" The blunette sprung up from the bed.

Wendy pressed her palm to her forehead, and then peered around the empty room. "Where is everyone?"

In that moment there was a quick knock on the door and Juvia entered. "Wendy? Are you awake yet?"

"Eh? Juvia-san?" Wendy blinked at the princess. "What's going on?"

"Juvia needs your help. She'll explain on the way"

The small girl simply nodded her head and followed the princess out of the room.

"Come on guards! Come to your senses!" Levy yelled dodging and countering sharp swords.

One of the army's men twisted Levy's sword withdrawing it from her hand leaving the girl defenseless.

"Please" Levy whimpered a bit. "Don't attack us! We're not the enemy!"

A sword swung at the small girl but before it could hit her, Gajeel swooped in and threw her over his shoulder.

"Are ya tryin to get yourself killed?"

"Gajeel!" Levy shifted herself to sit on the mans upper arm.

"These people." She mumbled.

"What?" Gajeel easily fended off the attacks.

"We trained hard together to get into the Army. Even though I didn't stay long, I can't fight these people. Not like this..."

"We don't really have a choice shrimp..."

Gajeel put Levy down in a safe place away from the enemies.

"What do you mean?! There has to be another way!" Levy's eyes welled. "These people are my friends."

Gajeel gaped at the trembling girl and sighed.

"I really don't understand how you can still call them your friends, when they're so willing to attack you."

A single tear rolled down Levy's cheek as she watched the battle before her.

"But... if it means that much to you... I guess it can't be helped. We'll just fend them off without hurting them, okay?"

Levy glanced at the tall man, feeling a blush heat up her cheeks.

'Finally, the time has come' Sting thought walking up to the king of dragons.

"So..." Igneel started. "You finally showed up."

Sting looked at the ground. "I came to apologize."

Igneel blinked unfazed by his words.

"What are you apologizing for? The part where you attacked my dear friends. How about going after my son."

"No... that's not what I'm sorry for." Sting glanced up at the man with a devilish smirk on his face. "I'm sorry that your life ends today!"

The man shrugged. "Well, maybe not that sorry."


	14. Chapter 14

**Choosing fate 14**

_Gajeel put Levy down in a safe place away from the enemies._

_"What do you mean?! There has to be another way!" Levy's eyes welled. "These people are my friends."_

_Gajeel gaped at the trembling girl and the sighed._

_"I really don't understand how you can still call them your friends when they're so willing to attack you."_

_A single tear rolled down Levy's cheek as she watched the battle before her._

_"But... if it means that much to you... I guess it can't be helped. Let's go find where Natsu and Blondie went."_

_Levy glanced at the tall man, feeling a blush heat up her cheeks._

_'Finally, the time has come' Sting thought walking up to the king of dragons._

_"So..." Igneel started. "You finally showed up."_

_Sting looked at the ground. "I came to apologize."_

_Igneel blinked unfazed by his words._

_"What are you apologizing for? The part where you attacked my dear friends. How about going after my son."_

_"No... that's not what I'm sorry for." Sting glanced up at the man with devilish smirk on his face. "I'm sorry that your life ends today!"_

_The man shrugged. "Well, maybe not that sorry."_

**XOXO**

Sting ripped the gem from his pocket and held it out.

Igneel instantly felt the power of the stone hit, and it brought him to his knees.

"Damn you Sting! Where did you get that gem!?" Igneel roared. "I had Laxus hide them."

"Well I guess Laxus didn't do a very good job now did he?" Sting mocked. "Now I know who to thank for making all of this possible, you dragons will cease to exist!"

Grandeeney flew in from the sky. "Igneel!" She roared. "I sense tremendous power! I think we're under attack!"

"Stay back!" Igneel warned, being forced to lay all the way to the ground. "Heed my warning! Get yourself and all the other dragons away! Get the children and go!"

"Running won't do them any good. I'll still find them and end them all!"

Grandeeney landed in a field far away, where a plethora of dragons rested.

"Guys! Igneel is in trouble! Sting... he!"

"We know..." Metalicana stopped her.

"We heard it all..." The other dragons spoke.

"He needs us!" Grandeeney fussed.

"There is nothing we can do, so long as Sting wields those gems it's out of our hands." Metalicana stated

"So, What? Are we just going to sit here, listen and wait for King Igneel to die?"

"Our death is certain if we rush in there." Metalicana continued.

"Our hope lies in the fate of our children. They're not full dragons so they may be able to withstand the powers of the gem." The dragons discussed.

_"We're counting on you kids" _Echoed in Natsu's ears.

Lucy blinked. "You okay?"

Without warning, Natsu broke off in a rapid sprint.

"Natsu?" Lucy was surprised by the action.

Natsu only getting further and further initiated the blonde to run after him.

Reaching a random destination, Natsu froze, paralyzed in place.

When Lucy caught up to the man, her hand slapped over her mouth, instantly feeling traumatized.

Natsu's eyes finally widened.

Igneel... was...

And...

The blonde looked away from the horrid sight with tears in her eyes.

His body parts were every where.

How...?

How did this happen.

What kind of human has the motive to do something so vile?

Were the gems really _that_ powerful?

There was a moment of silence for the fallen king.

"N-Natsu..." Lucy nervously placed her hand on his shoulder.

Within seconds, Natsu's entire body engulfed itself in flames.

"Ouch" Lucy recoiled her burnt hand.

"_Iamgoingtogetthatsonofabitch_!" Natsu cursed quickly. His cornea's disappeared, leaving his eyes white eyes and burning with fury.

"Natsu!" Lucy reached out to him when he took of in another high-speed sprint.

"So Juvia?" Wendy ran behind the princess.

"We're going to all the kingdoms." Juvia announced.

"Huh? Why? What's going on? And Where is everyone?" The girl was so out of the loop.

"Juvia and the others were informed that two men by the name of Sting and Rouge, went to attack and try and kill all the dragons."

"W-What?" Wendy's eyes went wide, cornea's shrunk, and her heart dropped. "W-Why would they do that!?"

"Juvia doesn't know, but the gem princess Erza wields, is what makes Wendy and the others weak."

"So we all fell unconscious? It wasn't just me?"

"Correct, Gajeel, and Natsu had woken up shortly after the gem was put away."

"Where are they now?"

"Everyone is in the dragon hideout, doing whatever they can to help the dragons."

A small wave of relief settled into the small dragon, but not enough to make her worry any less.

"So why aren't we going to them as well. We should help too."

"Don't worry, Juvia has a plan."

Wendy blinked at the back of the girl's head. "A plan?"

"Sting!" Natsu snarled, causing the man with bloody hands, to stop and turn to, _the very ticked off,_ Natsu.

"Natsu!" Sting smiled, as if he was greeting and old friend. "How nice of you to drop in!"

Natsu began to tremble with all the anger that was building up.

"Well, I would love to stay and chat, but I've got other dragons to greet."

Sting turned his back to the pinkette, but Natsu was already standing directly in front of him. By the time Sting realized this, Natsu's hard fist cocked him in the face, sending sting flying back, crashing onto a large rock, deforming it.

"You... are... going... to... pay... for... what... you... did." Natsu said slowly and fiercely

Sting got to his feet, only for Natsu to punch him in the gut; making him lean forward, allowing Natsu to get a good knee kick to his face, and then send him flying in a random direction again.

When Sting got to his feet again, he quickly reached into his pocket to grab the gems; only to realize they were gone.

"What the! Where are the..." The man patted down his vest frantically.

"Looking for these?" Natsu held out the gems, sending Sting crashing to his knees.

"H-How...?" the blonde grunted, trying to fight the power of the gem.

"Shouldn't have showed me where you kept em'"

"I should have killed you when I had the chance" Sting grumbled.

"I guess you should have..." Natsu glared evilly. "Because now, it's your turn!"

Natsu sprung at the weak blonde.

Once again Lucy caught up to Natsu.

But by this time, Natsu was beating the shit out of an already motionless sting.

Natsu was so caught up in his emotions that his usual black eyes turned green, awakening the dragon fury inside.

Lucy gasped and watched in fear, as Natsu's whole left side started to take form of what looked like a dragon.

A crimson red scaled horn spiked through his head, and a tail swung out from his rear. In this half transformation, Natsu's left arm and leg took on a completely different form, while a giant dragon wing ruptured his clothes, and pierced out from his back.

It didn't hurt him, really.

Just gave him...

"Power..." Natsu looked at his crimson red, scaled, dragon claw that replaced his left hand. "What incredible power!" he smirked.

"Is... that really Natsu?" Lucy's eyes softened painfully.

_'Lucy...'_

_'Natsu?'_

_Natsu closed his eyes, wrapping his arms tightly around the blonde, burying his head deeper into Lucy's chest._

_'If you saw me in my true form... would you still love me this much?'_

_'What do you mean? You are in your true form.'_

_'...Am I?'_

_'You are Natsu.'_

_. . ._

_'If something changed in me... If I became someone... or something, you didn't recognize... would you be afraid of me?'_

_'I don't know...'_

_Natsu sighed heavily._

_'But no matter what happens... you will always be Natsu to me. And I will love you the same.'_

_'What if I hurt you?'_

_'I don't believe you would Natsu...'_

_'How do you know what I am capable of, and what I'm not?'_

_'I know because you are simply a good person.'_

"Natsu..." Tears rolled down Lucy's cheeks.

"Uh-oh, this looks like it could be trouble." Chelia said.

Erza, and Gray craned their head over their shoulder; panting as they glanced at the large group.

Lyon, Loke, Aries, Aquarius, Virgo, Cana, Mira, Laxus, and Jellal.

"Everyone stay on guard! And don't hold back." Jellal, head of the water kingdom, ordered.

"Right" The group obeyed.

"I... I can't believe it! All four of the kingdoms head, top, and bottom guards! They're all here?" Levy gaped. "But how?"

"Juvia..." Gray mumbled under his breath with a smile.

Just then Juvia and Wendy popped out from behind the guards.

"Wendy!" Gajeel perked at the sight of the small girl.

"Hi." She grinned.

Erza's eyes widened, and tears instantly filled her eyes. "Mira! Cana! Laxus!" The red head ran to her friends, hugging them tightly. "You guys are alright!"

"We'll always come back to you" Mira cooed.

"Have some faith in us" Cana teased.

"I'm so glad." A single tear ran down the red haired princess's cheek.

"Hey..." Gray walked up to the water princess.

"Hi Gray-sama." Juvia smiled.

"You suddenly disappeared without saying anything." Gray scoffed lightly.

Juvia's heart dropped and she went a little stiff. "A-Arg. N-No Juvia... Juvia just..."

Without warning, Gray brought his hand to the back of Juvia's head, then pulled her into his chest; surprising her.

"You had me worried ya know." Gray buried his head into the blunette's shoulder.

"Gray-sama..."

"I thought something bad happened to you."

Juvia's eyes softened, and she silently returned the hug.

"Juvia is sorry."

"I'm just glad you're alright." Gray admitted pulling away to view her shy face. "Do refrain yourself from disappearing without warning me in dangerous situations, okay?" The prince smiled.

Juvia blushed, beaming back. "Okay."

After the kingdom guards became victorious of the battle against the army; by arresting everyone; they asked to be filled in on everything in perfect detail.

"Everyone!" Lucy ran up to the group.

"Lucy!" Gray and Levy dropped the conversation to run to the blond and tackle her into a hug.

"Thank god you're alright" The two held the princess.

Lucy pulled away with tears falling from her eyes. "I don't know what to do!"

"What happened?" Jellal asked.

"N-Natsu! He..."

Natsu appeared and disappeared over the land around him, destroying everything in site; losing more and more control over himself.

By now, a second horn had spiked through the top of his head, and with every hour that went on, Natsu looked more and more like a dragon, with strange black markings on the parts of his skin that wasn't covered in red scales.

Just when the pinkette's mind started to fade away completely, The scent of his distressed friends near by, triggered Natsu's mind to come back a tiny bit.

_'My friends...? They're close...?'_

In that very moment, a sweet overwhelming scent shot through his nose. The scent brought back vivid memories of a girl he cared so much about.

_'Lucy... Where... I hear...'_

The half dragons scowled.

_'She's crying?'_

"No!" Lucy screamed and cried, being held back by Chelia, Aries, and Cana.

"Let go!" Gajeel and Wendy squirmed around; also being held back by other guards.

"I'm sorry Princess." Aries clung tighter.

"It has to be done..." Lyon stated.

Laxus, stood back and watched the scene, noticeably anxious; but trying his best to suppress it.

As hard as all this was for him to watch, Laxus knew his undercover identity must be spared.

He'll be alright.

_Right? _

The man bit his lip hard.

"Let me go!" Lucy thrashed around. "They can't kill Natsu! They can't! He didn't do anything wrong!"

"There must be another way!" Gray stated.

"Yes, surely this isn't the only alternative." Erza agreed.

"No..." Aquarius closed her eyes. "There is no other way. He's a danger to everyone, and a danger to himself."

Levy held her hand over her mouth with tears falling from her eyes. "This is terrible."

Juvia and Gray embraced each other, while Erza glared at her feet.

All feeling helpless.

"In this state and condition" Virgo tried to explain. "There is no turning back for that man. I've seen it before. A man who was known as Acnologia. If this Natsu guy is causing all this destruction here, after the said target was defeated, there is no telling what else he'd destroy. He must be stopped."

"He was just here." Jellal scanned the area. "I just saw him."

"Where could he have disappeared to? And so fast." Mira asked.

"Could he have gone back towards the others?" Loke wondered out loud.

Jellal turned towards the two guards. "Quick! We must get back to princess Juvia and the others before he does!"

"You really think he went over to them?" Mira blinked.

"What reason would he have to go to them?" Loke wondered again.

"There is no way to be sure, but we will not risk it."

"Natsuuuuu!" Lucy continued to scream and squirm around

"Princess, please! Control yourself!" Cana howled. "By now, Mira and the others are already with the dangerous dragon."

No...

"Noo!" Lucy managed to break free from the guards and take off in the direction the head guards went.

"Princess Lucy! It's not safe." The three guards ran after her.

In a blink of an eye, Natsu appeared in front of Lucy, causing the frantic blonde to run straight into his chest.

Natsu slyly wrapped his arms around the girl, holding her in a secure embrace.

The three guards stopped in their track, baffled at the sight of the half dragon.

"Natsu!" Gray and the others gasped.

"That's Natsu?" Levy gaped. "He appeared so quick! I didn't even sense it"

Lucy, whom finally processed that she was in Natsu's arms inhaled deeply. "N-Natsu?"

"You called for me?" He whispered in her ear.


	15. Chapter 15

**Choosing Fate 15**

_"Where could he have disappeared to? And so fast." Mira asked._

_"Could he have gone back towards the others?" Loke wondered out loud._

_Jellal turned towards the two guards. "Quick! We must get back to princess Juvia and the others before he does!"_

_"You really think he went over to them?" Mira blinked._

_"What reason would he have to go to them?" Loke wondered again._

_"There is no way to be sure, but we will not risk it."_

_"Natsuuuuu!" Lucy continuted to scream and squirm around_

_"Princess, please! Control yourself!" Cana howled. "By now, Mira and the others are already with the dangerous dragon."_

_No..._

_"Noo!" Lucy managed to break free from the guards and take off in the direction the head guards went._

_"Princess Lucy! It's not safe." The three guards ran after her._

_In a blink of an eye, Natsu appeared in front of Lucy, causing the frantic blonde to run straight into his chest._

_Natsu slyly wrapped his arms around the girl, holding her in a secure embrace._

_The three guards stopped in their track, baffled at the sight of the half dragon._

_"Natsu!" Gray and the others gasped._

_"That's Natsu?" Levy gaped. "He appeared so quick! I didn't even sense it"_

_Lucy, whom finally processed that she was in Natsu's arms inhaled deelpy. "N-Natsu?"_

_"You called for me?" He whispered in her ear._

**XOXO**

"Natsu!" Lucy pulled away, just enough to rest her forehead against Natsu's; viewing the dragon's face. "I was so worried!" She cried placing her hands on his chest, clutching his vest tightly. "They went after you! I was so scared they were going to hurt you!" The blonde cried.

The area was silent from all noise but the sound of the echoing wind.

Natsu gazed at the blonde with hurt filled eyes.

"Lucy... why?"

"Why? What?" She hiccupped.

"Why do you cry for someone like me?"

"What?" Lucy's eyes filled with heavier tears.

"I mean, look at me Lucy... don't I scare you?"

Lucy huffed. "Of course you don't scare me Natsu!"

The pinkette's eyes widened a bit.

"The only thing I'm scared of right now, is losing you! So yes! I do cry. But not for someone like you, Natsu I cry for the someone that IS you!"

The blonde dropped her forehead and rested it on his chest.

"I don't want to be in this world without you!" she continued to sob. "I love you! Do you hear me!? I love you no matter what Natsu!"

The over hearing of the emotional words, caused the surrounding friends to tear up.

"Horns or spiky pink hair... I just want to be right beside _you_. forever!"

Natsu's eyes welled, and he lifted the blonde's head, to look up at him. "I still don't know what I did to deserve someone as pure hearted as you."

The dragon kissed the princess.

"Thank you Lucy" Natsu hugged Lucy tight. In the hug, Natsu's tail snaked back inside his body_,_ horns retracting and all scales disappearing. "For everything."

Lucy wrapped her arms around the man, still crying. "I love you Natsu. I love you so much."

"I love you too Lucy."

They couple press their lips together again.

Just then Jellal, Mira, and Loke entered the scene.

Erza walked up to the three, smiling softly.

"What happened?" Loke asked.

"As you can see, everything is okay." Erza stated. "Nobody is hurt, and I think it's best we keep it that way."

The sword princess looked at the blue haired man. "Jellal was it?"

Jellal glanced at Natsu and Lucy, whom lovingly gazed at one another, then returned his eyes to the princess.

"Don't you think so too?"

Jellal let a smile curve his lips. "Alright..."

"Erza. You can call me Erza."

The man's eyes softened. "Erza…"

"So here you all are!" Gildarts found the group.

The deep voice caused Cana to jolt in place, then slowly turn her head over her shoulder.

"I've been looking for you guys everywhere! That Rogue was some character. put up a great fight, but as always I won."

"Great job Gildarts!" Gray shot a thumbs up.

Cana turned towards the man with tears filling her eyes. "D-Dad..." she mumbled under her breath watching the man rub the back of his head, lost in a conversation.

_I can't believe it_

_Dad and I got separated back when the kingdoms were still at war._

_Is... this really him!? _

_He's alive!?_

Tears fell from the brunette's eyes. "Dad?"

Gildarts dropped the conversation, turning his head to the faint voice. As soon as his eyes landed on the woman, he blinked at her and then squinted his eyes.

The two were silent for a second.

"Cana? Is that you?" He finally asked.

The woman nodded feeling all kinds of mixed emotions. "Yeah... yeah dad... it's me."

Cana's face became recognizable and then Gildarts burst in tears. "Cana!"

The father and daughter ran to each other, embracing as if they hadn't seen each other in a long time.

which... they haven't.

"You're alive!?" Gildarts clung to his daughter. "How is this possible!? Where have you been all this time?!"

Cana cried into her father's chest. "I missed you so much dad. It's been hard, but I found myself taking refuge at the sword kingdom. The next thing I knew I was the bottom guard."

"My daughter... the bottom guard of the sword kingdom?" Gildarts sniffled. "That's my little girl!"

Mira wiped a tear from her eye. "My, my... I guess everything ends with a happily ever after."

"It's not over yet." Lucy informed holding Natsu's hand.

"And it is with heavy hearts that we announce the death of our very own king." The counsel spoke to the crowd.

Lucy shifted uncomfortably in her seat listening to the man.

"We will lay him down beside his bride, and we shall pray the two of them find each other in the afterlife and go on without worry."

The man went on and Lucy felt her body start to tremble. In that moment a large hand laid on top of hers.

The princess spun her head in the direction the arm came from, only to see Natsu's heart warming smile.

"I'm right here..."

The princess smiled, feeling her anxiety subside.

"And now it is with great honor, I present to you, on her eighteen birthday, your new queen of the northern kingdoms! Lucy heartfilia!"

Lucy stood up from her chair and graciously strolled to the end of the balcony, grabbing the orb, and the scepter.

The pr- er… um... queen stood tall as the crowd below clapped.

"Thank you everyone for being here. It saddens me so much to think about the king and queens death." The crowd got quiet. "But let it be known, from this day forth, as your queen I declare that the war between the dragons and the kingdoms are over!"

The crowd roared in cheers. Friends, and loved ones embrace each other, and hands go up in the air.

Gray glanced at Juvia, and Juvia returned the gaze. The two then press their lips together as the crowd continues to cheer.

Gajeel pushed through the crowd to get to the small blunette.

"Hey." He stole her attention.

"Oh Gajeel! You came!"

"You wanted me to be here, right."

Levy blushed. "Yes! Everything is coming together! Queen Lucy just announced the war between us is over! Isn't that great."

Gejeel smiled. "Yeah, finally we can all live freely."

"Yeah!"

"Which reminds me." Gajeel trailed off.

"What?"

The tall man blushed nervously a bit. "If... you know, you're not busy after all this... maybe we could... would you like to go to dinner with me?"

Levy's eyes widened and a fresh blush lit her cheek.

Then her eyes softened. "I would love to." She grabbed the nervous man's hand.

Dusk fell over the kingdom, bringing the coronation to an end, with most people leaving.

"You know," Laxus leaned in to the blonde, scanning the queen up and down lustfully.

"W-What...?" Lucy crossed her arms over her chest. "You're really close."

"You being queen and all, with all this power makes you... mmm... I might want to go after you myself."

Lucy blushed embarrassed. "E-Eh!? What do you mean?"

"Natsu hasn't made his move? So that makes you free game." He teased.

Lucy took a step back, feeling uncomfortable. "Natsu's my boyfriend!"

"That's nice and all, but it's not what I'm referring to. You're-"

"Laxus!" Natsu snarled slipping between the two.

"Natsu..." Laxus calmly leaned back with a smirk. "How nice of you to drop in."

The pinkette scrunched his nose, showing off his sharp teeth. "You better back the hell off if you know it's good for you."

Laxus threw his hand up, surrendering. "Alright, Alright. I'm leaving." He chuckled and walked away.

"Phew." Lucy let out a breath of relief. "That was really weird."

Natsu jerked his head to the blonde and scowled. "What's the matter with you!?"

Lucy recoiled her head. "Me!? What did I do!?"

_Another dragon, really!?_

_Even if she didn't know she still shouldn't get that close!_

_Doesn't she know, She's..._

"Getting that close to him!" Natsu seethed.

"Hey! He came on to me! I didn't do anything."

Natsu scoffed and stormed away from the blonde.

_Calm down Natsu. _

"Hey wait Natsu! Where are you going?"

Lucy followed Natsu down the massive hall of her castle.

"Natsu... Hey come on... Why are you walking away like this."

"Luce you shouldn't follow me"

"Why not?"

"Are you really that mad?"

"Natsu I would never do anything like that to you."

Natsu opened and closed his fists as he walked, trying his best to stay in control of his emotions.

'_What's wrong with me?! _

_Why am I so angry?_

_Why am I so...?_

_What is this strong connection that makes me feel like I'm being pulled to Lucy?_

_It's different than before..._

_I feel like I just want to ravish her._

_"The longer you don't act, the harder they will be to control. Especially if another tries to come in."_

The sudden memory flashed through Natsu's mind making his face turn red.

"T-There is no way that's what this is!"

_Is it?_

"Natsuu please."

Natsu froze causing Lucy to bump right into his back, putting too much pressure on her nose.

"Ouch!" She stepped back holding her nose. "Jeez! Why did you stop so suddenly."

Natsu glanced at the blonde. Gaping at her large cleavage, and thinking how easy it would be to take her right here on the floor in that red mini dress.

_FUCK_

_What's the matter with me!?_

_I can't do that!_

With everything good and settled down the urges that were so easy to suppress before, just kept coming back, stronger and stronger every day. And quite frankly, Natsu just didn't know how to deal with them.

"Fuck!" Natsu cursed out loud alarming the queen.

"You alright?"

"Lucy I can't take it anymore!" Natsu grabbed the blonde's wrist, pulling her into the closest bedroom, locking the door behind him.

"N-Natsu?" Lucy felt uneasy when the pinkette stalked closer.

"I need to make you mine already."

Lucy knitted her brows. "But I... I am yours?"

The man shook his head. "No... all mine. No more holding back, no body can have you but me."

"N-Natsu?"

"Get ready Luce… You're in for a long night." Natsu licked his lips.

. . .

"You know" Natsu started walking with Lucy under a plethora of stars.

Natsu held Lucy's hand, so she didn't fall as she walked along the cement boarder; in which protected someone from falling in the water.

"What's up?" Lucy balanced herself.

"You really are a lot more important now that you're queen. You'll have a lot more responsibilities."

"Yeah, that's true."

"Will you still have time for me?"

"Of course silly." Lucy giggled.

"You better, or else I'll have to kidnap you."

The blonde laughed harder. "Is that so?"

"Yeah! I need you all to myself at least ten times a day." Natsu joked childishly.

"Haha ten times huh? Well I don't know about all that."

Natsu pouted, making Lucy laugh more.

"I know what I _can_ promise you though."

"Oh?" Natsu stopped walking, to turn to the blonde and blink up at her. "And what is that."

Lucy craned her head and smiled. Dropping down from the cement ledge, Lucy sat down.

"I will always be, _just Lucy_, who will love you, even after death."

Natsu lifted his brows then chuckled.

"Well said _Luce_. Well said"

"Thank you" She bowed her head.

The couple laugh together, before becoming some what serious.

"Me too Luce."

Lucy blinked at him. "Hm?"

"I will love you long after death."

Lucy smiled, leaning in to press her lips against the man's in one long passionate kiss.

To many, _many_ more to come.


End file.
